Todo Explota
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: El irascible Jean Kirstein conoce a sus nuevos compañeros del equipo RED: scout!Eren, pyro!Connie, demo!Marco, heavy!Sasha, engie!Armin, medic!Hange, sniper!Mikasa, spy!Levi... Todos tendrán que dejar al margen sus diferencias y trabajar juntos si quieren vencer a un peligroso enemigo. NOTA: inspirado en el corto "Team Experience" de Degen McDough y en las "Deviations" de Fil Hadi.
1. Toc, toc, ¡BUM!

Jean Kirstein se ajustó la guerrera de su rojo uniforme y avanzó sobre una estrecha pasarela metálica para cruzar el canal que le separaba de su destino. No obstante, el desconcierto se pintó en su rostro cuando vio delante de él un almacén que parecía abandonado; había un cartel oxidado de "zona peligrosa", junto a una compuerta blindada a la que habría venido bien una mano de pintura.

El joven se quitó un momento su leal casco metálico y se pasó la mano por el corto cabello rubio ceniza, todavía crespo a pesar de llevar casi siempre la cabeza cubierta. Sacó de un bolsillo las indicaciones para llegar al "punto de encuentro" y comprobó que las había seguido al pie de la letra.

"No sería la primera vez que los de RED me citan en un lugar como éste", pensó.

Como hombre precavido que era, guardó los papeles y cogió el lanzacohetes que llevaba a la espalda. Comprobó que los cuatro proyectiles estaban listos ("¡llevar las armas descargadas es para nenazas!") y tiró del cinto que llevaba cruzado al pecho, comprobando que las tres granadas seguían bien fijadas.

Se planteó volar la compuerta por los aires. "¡Menuda impresión iba a causar!" Al final, la parte de él que todavía no estaba zumbada del todo decidió que era mejor limitarse a llamar. Dio un par de golpes con los nudillos y...

Dos armas centinela de nivel 2 aparecieron ruidosamente a su espalda, como si hubieran estado esperando a que cayera en su trampa, escondidas en el canal que acababa de dejar atrás.

Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, el Soldier apuntó su arma contra el suelo, disparó un cohete a la vez que saltaba y, surcando el aire propulsado por la explosión (sus botas reforzadas se habían llevado la peor parte) vació el resto del cargador sobre la centinela de su izquierda, haciéndola volar en pedazos.

La sonrisa triunfal se le borró de la cara cuando recordó que todavía tenía que encargarse de la _otra_ arma automática; ésta emitió el pitido inequívoco de "blanco fijado", hizo girar sus cañones gemelos y empezó a rociar el aire de balas.

Jean maniobró para iniciar el descenso y, consiguiendo esquivar la letal metralla por lo que le parecieron _milímetros_, soltó el lanzacohetes y se lanzó de cabeza al canal. Tuvo suerte: estaba lleno y el agua amortiguó su caída. Se recuperó rápidamente, nadó hasta agarrar una escalerilla metálica cercana con una mano y con la otra sacó la primera granada.

Miró hacia arriba y comprobó que la centinela todavía no le tenía a tiro... pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Le quitó el seguro a la granada, dejó pasar dos segundos y la lanzó por los aires, de modo que explotó justo a la altura del objetivo. Pudo escuchar un estruendo metálico, pero todavía se oía un "bip bip bip"; lanzó la segunda granada, de la misma forma, y después de otra explosión dejó de oírse el pitido.

Se hizo el silencio. Se le pasó el subidón de la adrenalina. De pronto, se dio cuenta de todo lo que podría haber salido mal... y de que la chapa de las armas centinela era de color _rojo_. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y no sólo por estar empapado. Furioso, le pegó un puñetazo a la pared; el cemento cedió bajo sus nudillos.

–El dolor es la debilidad que abandona el cuerpo... –susurró.

No le hizo falta repetir aquel "mantra": ya se encontraba mejor, la cabeza algo más despejada. Respiró hondo, recogió su casco (se le había caído al "aterrizar"), volvió a colocárselo y empezó a subir la escalerilla...

Se paró cuando una sombra cayó sobre él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó la última granada y agarró su inseparable pala con los dientes, sin soltar la escalerilla. Miró hacia arriba buscando a su nuevo adversario... y recordó que estaba en una base RED.

Debía tener veintitantos años, como él. El casco de obrero amarillo, sobre el cual había colocado sus gafas de soldador, revelaba claramente su profesión; incluso desde cierta distancia, destacaban sus enormes ojos azules, muy vivos. El chico (estaba casi seguro de que lo era) parecía algo intimidado, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima; cuando habló, lo hizo con firmeza... y una sonrisa.

–Sabes, es de mala educación llegar a la casa de tus anfitriones y empezar a remodelarla a base de explosiones completamente innecesarias sin pedir permiso antes... y sin haberse presentado –como su interlocutor no decía nada, extendió una mano enfundada en un guante amarillo que protegía todo el antebrazo–. Soy Armin Arlert. El Engineer, obviamente. Tú debes ser el nuevo Soldier.

El susodicho no dejó de morder la pala, pero guardó la granada y siguió subiendo la escalerilla. Armin pareció asustarse y retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Jean, de un último salto, salió del canal sin dejar de mirarle. El Engineer completaba su uniforme con una camisa roja arremangada hasta los codos, un mono gris rojizo con refuerzos metálicos en las rodillas y botas protectoras.

El Soldier se sacó la pala de los dientes y la agarró con fuerza. En su interior, podía oír una voz que cubría de insultos al "gusano cobarde que sólo se atreve a hacer la guerra escondiéndose detrás de sus maquinitas". Sin embargo, Armin no retrocedió más y, con sorprendente serenidad, desenfundó la escopeta que llevaba a la espalda con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la llave inglesa que colgaba de su cinto.

Aquella demostración le permitió recuperar el control sobre sus instintos más violentos; podía respetar a un hombre que, incluso asustado, decidiese plantar cara y luchar. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue feroz, pero sincera.

–Jean Kirstein –se presentó, haciendo un saludo marcial.

El Engineer se relajó visiblemente y contestó al saludo con entusiasmo, guardando la escopeta. Después miró a su alrededor. El Soldier creyó que su nuevo compañero quedaría desolado al ver el alcance de su destrucción... pero Armin parecía contemplar un mundo que sólo existiese para sus ojos, mientras se quitaba el casco y se pasaba la mano por los cabellos rubios y lacios que le llegaban hasta la nuca.

"¿Seguro que no es una chica?", dudaba Jean algo incómodo.

–Lo de programar la activación cada vez que alguien llamase a la puerta fue... excesivo –el Engineer hablaba para sí–. Tendría que haber establecido una excepción cuando obviamente es un RED, aunque si un Spy enemigo llega hasta aquí... entonces el problema sería de otra clase.

Se rascó la barbilla un rato y luego volvió al mundo real; miró a Jean con curiosidad.

–¿Pudiste ver si funcionaba el sistema FoF?

–¿Eh? –el Soldier ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

–"Friend or Foe", sistema de detección de amigo o enemigo –le explicó como leyéndolo de un diccionario, sin tono condescendiente.

–Creo... –contestó Jean, agradeciendo mentalmente el detalle– Creo que no, es decir... Las armas se activaron... Espera... _Primero_ me cargué una, y _entonces_ empezó a dispararme la otra.

"Quizás debería disculparme y todo eso..."

–Ah, bien, bien... Entonces _sí_ funcionaba –Armin le sonrió–. Me quitas un peso de encima.

"Espera, ¿encima me ha dado las gracias?"

–Por cierto –siguió el Engineer–, ¿no han llegado a hacerte ningún orificio absolutamente superfluo?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Que si me han dado –esta vez el Soldier pudo "traducir" por sí mismo y se pasó la mano por la nuca, excepcionalmente tranquilo, intentando resolver aquel "problema técnico"–. Creo que había un desfase, como si el arma tardase más de la cuenta... Yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que iba a necesitar al Medic, pero estoy ileso.

–Interesante... –el Engineer volvió a rascarse la barbilla– Parece que el sistema no puede ir más allá de una sola centinela, al menos no sin pérdida de rendimiento global... Incluso con una destruida, la otra todavía se ve afectada por un tiempo...

–No muchos Engineers son capaces de montar dos armas de éstas –añadió el Soldier para sorpresa de ambos–. Y yo soy bueno en mi trabajo. Si no llego a salir volando, me habrían dejado como un queso suizo... y si llega a ser una sola centinela pero de nivel 3, con cohetes y todo, ¡entonces sí que no lo cuento!

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo: _odiaba_ las armas de nivel 3.

–¡En efecto! Todo indica que es mejor concentrar los recursos en un arma de mayor nivel, al menos para "disuadir" a los enemigos más peligrosos –Armin parecía feliz y le observó admirado–. No hay muchos Soldiers capaces de abordar una cuestión de esta naturaleza con tanta facilidad...

"¿Yo he hecho eso?"

Les interrumpieron unos pasos que venían del almacén.

Jean giró la cabeza hacia el recién llegado... y casi se quedó de piedra al ver a un monstruo inconfundible.

Como alguien había dicho ya antes: "no temo a hombre alguno, pero esa _cosa_... me asusta".


	2. Esa cosa me asusta

Jean Kirstein observó la inquietante figura que tenía frente a él: traje ignífugo completo, incluyendo botas y guantes, más una máscara especial conectada a un tanque de oxígeno que llevaba a la espalda, cruzándole el pecho un cinto del que colgaban varias granadas incendiarias.

El color del uniforme, rojo con algunas líneas doradas, revelaba que la criatura estaba en su equipo... pero aquellos ojos de cristal negro opaco le hacían sentir un escalofrío del que no estaba nada orgulloso. "Si miras durante mucho tiempo al abismo, el abismo te devuelve la mirada", pensó, tragando saliva.

Tampoco tranquilizaba nada el enorme lanzallamas que llevaba en sus manos el engendro demoníaco. El artilugio parecía de fabricación casera, pero igualmente letal... y en ese momento apuntaba en su dirección.

La supuesta amenaza le hizo reaccionar con rapidez: dio un salto hacia donde había dejado caer antes su lanzacohetes, lo recuperó, apuntó... y recordó que estaba descargado. Cogió munición a toda prisa, mientras la bestia ladeaba la cabeza y le miraba como dudando.

El Engineer se interpuso entre los dos, extendiendo los brazos.

–¡Tranquilo, Jean! –gritó– ¡Sé que la primera vez impresiona un poco, pero desguazar un par de centinelas y cargarse al Pyro _no_ es lo mismo!

–Pues que aparte ese trasto de mi cara –masculló el Soldier, los dientes apretados y el arma ya cargada.

En aquel momento, se arrepintió de no haber echado una escopeta en el macuto; contra un Pyro, siempre corrías el riesgo de que te devolviese los cohetes con una explosión de aire comprimido.

–¡Mmf mmmff mmmmfff! –empezó a protestar el enmascarado.

–A ver, cuantas veces... –Armin se llevó la mano a la cara– Connie, si no te quitas la máscara no puede entenderte nadie más.

–¿Mmf mmf?

–No, no hay Spies por aquí. Tranquilo, puedes quitártela.

El Pyro seguía dudando, pero al final hizo caso a su compañero y se descubrió el rostro; primero se quitó la careta y luego una especie de pasamontañas. Jean se sorprendió al ver que, detrás de la máscara, había alguien de carne y hueso.

Al menos este Pyro en concreto era un hombre, también veintipocos años, bajito como Armin, pelo oscuro rapado casi al cero y ojos grandes con diminutos iris oscuros. Su sonrisa parecía la de un pícaro, no la de un sádico... aunque eso todavía estaba por ver.

–Vaya, se me hace raro respirar aire normal... apesta –olfateó un par de veces y luego señaló con la cabeza al Soldier, sin dejar de sonreír–. Igual eres tú.

A Jean se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas que contestar, pero el shock de ver a uno de los temidos Pyros sin su máscara le mantuvo callado por el momento; no obstante, su ceño fruncido no le pasó desapercibido a los otros dos.

–Connie... –le advirtió el Engineer.

–¡Vale, vale! Jo, no aguantáis ni una broma.

–Estamos rodeados de material susceptible de explotar y/o estallar en llamas... Quizás sea mejor dejar las bromas para otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

El Pyro extendió los brazos como rindiéndose, apagó la llama todavía encendida de su arma y se la echó sobre un hombro, mientras hacía con el otro brazo un desenfadado saludo militar.

–Así que el nuevo Soldier, ¿eh? Yo soy Connie Springer, el que se encarga por aquí de prenderle fuego a lo que haga falta –le guiño un ojo.

–Jean Kirstein –respondió a regañadientes, controlando las ganas de incrustarle al otro la pala en el cráneo.

Armin se había hecho a un lado discretamente y parecia más tranquilo, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima a ninguno de los dos.

–Supongo que, si estás aquí presente, es en cumplimiento de las órdenes del Capitán –intervino.

–¡Pues sí! –el Pyro no dejaba de sonreír– No se le escapa ni una, ¡es increíble! En cuanto se dio cuenta de que el nuevo se había caído al canal, me dijo que saliese para asegurarme de "que no lo deje todo perdido". No sé por qué quiere tener tan limpio el almacén, pero menudo oído...

–Hum... Más bien le _vio_ caer al agua –el Engineer señaló con la cabeza hacia la compuerta.

El Soldier se fijó bien en la entrada del almacén... y en la cámara de seguridad que allí había.

"La de tiempo que habríamos ahorrado todos si me hubiese dado cuenta antes", gruñó. "Habría bastado con enseñar los papeles."

Mientras tanto, Armin y Connie seguían hablando.

–...e insistió en que las centinelas eran mi responsabilidad y que si había cometido un error debía salir y asumir las consecuencias.

–Lo sé, yo estaba allí, le oí perfectamente. Vale que no soy un superdotado como tú, pero hombre, tonto tampoco soy.

–De ningún modo he querido decir eso, sólo creí que con la máscara...

–¡Ejem! –carraspeó Jean, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos– Si no puedo entrar mojado dentro del almacén, no tengo nada en contra de esperar un rato más aquí, tomando el sol, que hace un día espléndido... pero eso no significa que tengamos que _hablar_ todo el rato, ¿verdad?

–¡Ah, no vamos a tardar tanto! –contestó el Pyro feliz– ¿Para qué te crees que he venido?

–¿Para prenderme fuego? –el Soldier levantó una ceja.

–¡Ésa era la primera opción! Pero como eres tan susceptible, iremos con el "Plan B".

–¿"Plan B"?

–¡Pyro BLAAAST!

Con un sólo movimiento y sorprendente velocidad, Connie volvió a apuntarle con el lanzallamas y disparó una ráfaga de aire comprimido. Jean tuvo que clavar bien sus botas reforzadas en el suelo para no salir volando; notó cómo le temblaban las mejillas y creyó que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas. El casco casi se fue por los aires y tuvo que agarrarlo con una mano en el último momento.

–¡Tachán! ¡Gracias, gracias! –Connie se inclinó ante un público inexistente.

Soldier perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Apuntó al payaso, apretó el gatillo del lanzacohetes...

...y no pasó nada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Armin fue el primero en romperlo.

–Jean, parece que tu arma no funciona como es debido, seguramente desde la caída. Entrégamela, yo me encargaré de repararla. Ahora ve hasta la puerta y, simplemente, llama. No te pasará nada... si cooperas.

Lo dijo con el tono de quien acaba de experimentar una gran furia y sólo ha podido calmarse con un gran esfuerzo. En aquel momento su voz tenía una cualidad dura, inflexible, como el acero de sus máquinas; el brillo de sus ojos azules era similar. Su mano volvía a estar posada sobre la llave inglesa.

El Soldier se prometió a sí mismo que tendría más cuidado en adelante; desde luego, intentar reventar delante del Engineer a uno de sus compañeros _no_ había sido una buena idea. "Más me vale no poner en mi contra a alguien que puede construir una de esas malditas bestias de nivel 3." Sin decir palabra, sacó con cuidado los proyectiles y entregó el lanzacohetes a Armin.

-Connie –continuó–, necesitaré que me ayudes a recoger el metal... y algo más. Se me han ocurrido varias pruebas que me gustaría hacer y el Capitán estará satisfecho si terminamos pronto.

–¡Claro! –el Pyro no parecía muy afectado y seguía sonriendo– Aunque me habría gustado jugar al "cohete caliente", hace tiempo que no hecho una buena partida... Claro que con los Soldiers la partida se acaba en seguida –aquí miró a Jean y éste pudo ver todos sus dientes–. Se hacen pedacitos a la primera de cambio y ya no pueden jugar más, ¡fíjate tú qué cosas!

"Nota mental: tampoco te metas con el chiflado éste."

–Hum... ¿Connie? El metal.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Claro, claro...

Como tenía una reputación que mantener, el Soldier se limitó a refunfuñar un "hasta luego" mientras marchaba hacia la puerta con su mejor aire de ofendido "no-acepto-órdenes-de-nadie". Los otros dos ya se habían puesto manos a la obra con su proyecto, fuera lo que fuese.

Se sorprendió cuando esta vez la compuerta se abrió incluso antes de llegar a tocarla...

Y fue entonces cuando conoció al Capitán.


	3. Capitanes

Nada más levantarse la compuerta metálica, la cual daba paso a un pasillo amplio mal iluminado, Jean Kirstein pudo ver ante él a quien según los demás era el "Capitán" por aquellos lares.

Lo primero que llamaba la atención era su porte distinguido, completamente fuera de lugar en aquel almacén: chaqueta y pantalón marrón claro que debían estar hechos a medida, corbata cobriza sobre una camisa blanca inmaculada, zapatos italianos negros, guantes de cuero del mismo color y... para su sorpresa, el Spy no llevaba el pasamontañas típico de su profesión.

Lo segundo que le llamó la atención, precisamente, fue su cara.

En otras circunstancias, el Soldier habría cubierto de insultos al "bastardo traicionero apuñala-espaldas", ridiculizándole por tener tanto tiempo libre como para poder ir por ahí con un traje impecablemente planchado... e incluso le pareció oler a suavizante. "¡Apestas a furcia francesa!", estuvo a punto de decir.

Pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de su bocaza.

La cara del Spy, en comparación con su ropa, parecía descuidada; el tono era pálido y algo enfermizo, sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados, tenía bolsas en los párpados por falta de sueño... y sus ojos implacables, pequeños y entrecerrados, de un gris casi metálico, le atravesaban como un cuchillo afilado, desmintiendo cualquier impresión de debilidad.

Naturalmente, cualquier comentario sobre su corta estatura, o que "hasta ahora el equipo parece estar formado por tapones", quedaba descartado...

–Jean Kirstein, el nuevo Soldier –dijo por fin el Spy, en voz baja pero claramente audible; no era una pregunta.

El rubio saludó marcialmente, sin un solo temblor. No había sobrevivido a tantos combates sólo para dejarse intimidar por aquel "Capitán"... aunque había algo en él que le hacía parecer mayor, más experimentado; como si hubiese visto demasiadas cosas y nada ya pudiera impresionarle.

–No hablas mucho –siguió–. Bien. Ya tenemos por aquí demasiados...

De pronto se oyeron unos gritos al final del pasillo. El Spy cerró los ojos un instante, frustrado, pero recuperó la compostura con rapidez.

–Hablando del Rey de Roma... Es igual. Acompáñame a la sala de reuniones, Kirstein.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Jean le siguió sin dudarlo.

–No sé tu nombre –inquirió.

–No te lo he dicho –contestó el otro, con aquel tono que no admitía discusión alguna.

–¡Si crees que voy a seguirle el juego a los demás te equivocas! –explotó el Soldier, perdida ya su escasa paciencia– Sé bastante de ejércitos, y _tú_ no eres ningún "Capitán".

Su guía frenó en seco, se dio la vuelta y le fulminó con aquellos ojos grises... aunque en realidad seguía teniendo la misma expresión que al principio; por lo visto, ésa era su cara habitual. Jean no apartó la mirada y trató de ignorar la gota de sudor que le caía por la sien. "Si cedo ahora en esto, tendré que seguir tragando mierda... y eso _no _va a pasar."

–Levi –su voz era gélida.

–¿Eh?

–Ése es mi nombre. Ahora lo sabes, pero que quede clara una cosa: sólo unos pocos tienen el privilegio de gastármelo... y _tú_ no eres uno de ellos –le dio la espalda y siguió andando–. Si tanto te cuesta decir "Capitán", dirígete a mí como "Spy" a secas.

Tentado estuvo el Soldier de lanzarle su última granada... pero todavía recordaba la expresión _habitual_ de Levi; y si ésa era la habitual, ¿cuál sería la "enfadada"? No pudo evitar sonreír: por el momento, le gustaba lo que había visto.

–Esos desgraciados del equipo BLU no tienen ninguna posibilidad –murmuró mientras avanzaba a paso rápido tras el Spy.

–Tu exceso de confianza hará que te maten –Levi le había oído perfectamente–. No serás pariente de Yeager...

Jean no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle quién era el tipo ése. Habían llegado a su destino: más adelante, a la derecha, había una puerta tras la cual se oían voces; pero la amplia sala de reuniones les esperaba ya a su izquierda, y los dos entraron. Le sorprendió lo limpia que estaba, aun tratándose de un viejo almacén; incluso le pareció oler a lejía. "Ahora no me extraña tanto que Levi le diese aquellas órdenes a Connie."

En el centro había una gran mesa oval, con un solo pie metálico que se hacía más ancho en la base y en el punto de unión con el enorme tablero de madera reforzada. Sentada a la mesa había una sola figura...

Era la chica más guapa que había visto en toda su vida.

Lo primero que le cautivó fue su rostro: pálido, delicado, con rasgos casi orientales; nariz fina, labios delgados... y los ojos, negros como la noche, como el cielo nocturno, como el universo que alberga las estrellas y oculta innumerables secretos. Sus cabellos azabache, que caían lacios hasta apenas cubrir la nuca, formaban el marco de aquella hermosa imagen.

Toda su expresión era en aquel momento apacible, sosegada; su atención, concentrada en las piezas de un rifle desmontado sobre un gran trapo blanco, mientras pasaba otro más pequeño limpiándolas con movimientos suaves y precisos. Para el mantenimiento de su arma, no había dejado nada más sobre la mesa; los guantes de tirador, doblados, asomaban por un bolsillo de su chaleco negro, y las gafas de sol le colgaban del cuello de la camisa roja, casi tapadas por una bufanda del mismo color.

El Soldier se acordó de volver a respirar y temió que su reacción hubiera sido demasiado obvia, pero la Sniper seguía centrada en su tarea y al parecer el Spy tenía otras preocupaciones en aquel momento.

–Pero dónde está todo el mundo –ni siquiera él pudo ocultar su perplejidad–. Vale, he oído a Zoë y Blouse en la armería, y supongo que Arlert y Springer siguen fuera...

–En realidad –intervino la chica sin levantar la vista de las piezas–, la armería es ahora la enfermería... también. Por eso estoy repasando aquí, si lo hago allí terminará aún peor.

A Jean no le pasó por alto su voz suave, su actitud tranquila, sin inmutarse aparentemente por la presencia del "Capitán"; éste no le echó nada en cara, incluso daba la impresión de estar algo más relajado.

–Puaj, que asco –refunfuñó–. Espero que no me peguen un tiro, porque si tienen que operarme allí y no me mata la cuatro ojos, lo hará la infección.

La Sniper se quedó callada unos segundos, como decidiendo qué contestar a eso. Al Soldier se le ocurrían varios insultos relacionados con la facilidad de los Spies para escabullirse del combate...

–Bott ha subido a echarse una siesta –se limitó a decir.

Fue entonces cuando Levi pareció recordar algo... y la efímera impresión de tranquilidad desapareció, dando paso a su habitual expresión implacable.

–Y dónde está Yeager –exigió saber, naturalmente con tono gélido.

La actitud de la mujer cambió al instante. La delicadeza dio paso a una calma atenta y algo tensa... como una cuerda de piano lista para decapitar al incauto que cayese en la trampa. Se levantó despacio, sin movimientos bruscos, pero Jean supo que podría haber sido mucho más rápida.

Si se había puesto en pie como muestra de respeto o para que quedase claro que él no estaba por encima de ella... quedaba abierto a la interpretación. De momento.

–Quizás esté haciendo otra vez alguno de tus encargos. ¿Seguro que no te has olvidado?

El tono había sido neutro, profesional. Su expresión no traicionaba, en principio, ninguna emoción... pero Jean pudo ver claramente, bajo la superficie, algo con lo que estaba brutalmente familiarizado.

_Ira_.

Una furia latente, que podía explotar en cualquier momento, con la potencia devastadora de un volcán. Sin embargo, si Levi se dio cuenta, no pareció sentirse impresionado; los dos siguieron mirándose fijamente, como gatos a punto de saltar en cuanto viesen una debilidad en el contrario. De pronto, alguien se rió...

...y Jean descubrió, con horrorizada fascinación, que era su propia risa.

¿Qué podía ser peor que un par de ojos mirándote como si fueran a arrancarte el corazón y hacértelo tragar con patatas? Pues _dos_ pares de ojos. Pero el Soldier se creció ante el doble desafío y, en vez de echar el freno, decidió pisar el acelerador.

–Sois hermanos, ¿verdad? –a duras penas consiguió contener la risa– O primos, quizás...

La chica parecía desconcertada, pero el Capitán no fue tan benigno.

–Prueba a decir otra tontería más, Kirstein –amenazó –. Adelante, suelta otra tontería, a ver qué pasa.

Lo que Jean decidió soltar fue "la bomba".

–Ah, ya sé... ¡Estáis casados!

"Espero que no sea así, porque no me importaría..."

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el auténtico _terror_ que apareció en la cara de los otros dos. La Sniper se recuperó con celeridad, pero el Spy estaba todavía más pálido. Sus ojos, perdidos en algún punto del vacío, agitados, como visualizando algún tipo de infierno personal.

–No. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Eso. _Jamás._

Al menos la voz no le temblaba; de hecho, con cada palabra, fue recuperando su expresión habitual... pero Jean sabía que el terror había estado ahí, aun sólo por un momento. Sin embargo, decidió no hacer leña del árbol caído... y no darle más excusas al otro para apuñalarle por la espalda en cuanto se diese la vuelta.

–No lo haré –prometió.

"Pero lo hago por ella más que por ti. Tapón."

Entonces saludó con tanta marcialidad como fue posible. Se sintió satisfecho al hacer saltar a los otros con el ruido del taconazo. De nuevo, fue la chica la que se recuperó antes.

–¡El Soldier Jean Kirstein a vuestro servicio! – exclamó mirándola– ¡Si necesitáis volar algo por los aires...!

–Bueno, ya tenemos a Marco para que se encargue de eso –le cortó ella con naturalidad.

Él era ahora el que no sabía qué decir, sobre todo por la forma en que ella había... ¿bromeado? ¿O lo había dicho completamente en serio?

–Quizás puedas aclararme una duda –siguió la Sniper–. ¿En qué te diferencias de un Demoman, exactamente?

Jean se encontraba en una de esas angustiosas situaciones en que a uno se le ocurren demasiadas respuestas al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, tuvo que limitarse a boquear como un pez fuera del agua... y al final desistió.

–¡Bueno! –esquivó aquella bala como buenamente pudo– Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

La chica sonrió; como todo en ella, fue algo sutil, delicado. Al Soldier le costaba respirar otra vez, pero pudo darse cuenta de que la Sniper le había devuelto el golpe con creces. "Bien jugado, bien jugado... ¡un digno rival!" De hecho, lo prefería así; no sólo era bella, sino que también sabía cargar las palabras con la potencia de uno de sus disparos.

Sus siguientes palabras no fueron un ataque, sino todo lo contrario.

–Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman.


	4. ¡Por la ciencia!

"Mikasa", repitió Jean Kirstein mentalmente, deleitándose con cada sílaba. ¿Cómo no iba a llamarse Mikasa? Armónico y, al mismo tiempo, con una fuerza oculta... Pero mantuvo la disciplina y no se regodeó pronunciando su nombre en voz alta. "Todavía no."

Levi ya había terminado de serenarse y tenía un aire ligeramente satisfecho, como alegrándose de que su camarada hubiera conseguido poner en un aprieto al Soldier.

–Estupendo, ahora que nos conocemos todos... –su voz era lo opuesto al entusiasmo– Ackerman, necesito que encuentres a Yeager y lo traigas aquí antes de que se cargue a alguien... y te aseguro que yo no he tenido nada que ver esta vez. Yo voy a tener una charla con Bott... Kirstein, tú te vienes conmigo; la... "enfermería"... está de camino y quiero presentarte a Hansha.

–Si tanto te disgusta lo de la enfermería, puedo insistirle a Hange para que haga limpieza –intentó animarle Mikasa, conciliadora.

–Una batalla perdida –Levi negó lentamente con la cabeza–. Hange... simplemente _es_ Hange, y no hay manera de que cambie. Créeme, no será porque no lo he intentado...

La Sniper y el Spy parecían estar "compartiendo un momento" y Jean decidió dejarles algo de espacio e intimidad... sobre todo porque no había riesgo de que surgiera algo entre los dos, a juzgar por las expresiones horrorizadas que había visto antes. Distinto podía ser con el tal Yeager, por cómo había reaccionado ella, levantándose y plantando cara al "Capitán"... pero eso tendría que esperar.

Además, sumando dos y dos, llegó a la conclusión de que la enfermería era la sala que había siguiendo por el pasillo, a mano derecha, de donde antes habían salido unos gritos; no le costó mucho imaginarse al Medic haciendo de las suyas mientras ignoraba los gritos angustiados de su víctima...

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, el Soldier reprimió un escalofrío. Como todos los mercenarios, se había sometido a las intervenciones básicas, imprescindibles para que la pistola médica y artilugios similares surtieran efecto en el campo de batalla. Si le hubiesen preguntado, él habría dicho que era cosa de "ciencia"... como quien dice "magia satánica" o algo parecido. Procuraba que todas aquellas cuestiones no le quitasen el sueño; él era un Soldier y su papel no consistía en saber cómo funcionaban todas aquellas herramientas, sino en aprovecharlas para destruir al enemigo.

Antes de entrar en la enfermería, ya pudo oír un par de voces que discutían.

–No puedes...

–Oh, sí que puedo.

–¡Hay unos límites! Incluso yo...

Cuando cruzó el umbral, se sorprendió al ver que la situación era la inversa a la que cabía esperar: era el Medic el que intentaba advertir al Heavy... o más bien _la_ Medic y _la_ Heavy, a juzgar por las voces.

Nada más entrar, le sorprendió ver el caos y el desorden que imperaban allí, sobre todo en contraste con lo que conocía del resto del almacén. Había cajas de madera por todas partes, algunas todavía sin abrir y otras con el contenido esparcido de cualquier manera por el suelo; al fondo, un armario polvoriento con puertas de cristal y distintos frascos a los que parecía poder aplicarse aquello de "es peor el remedio que la enfermedad"; en una esquina, una pequeña nevera de la que rezumaba un líquido sospechoso; en otra esquina, unas cortinas amarillas de plástico colgaban de un raíl, abiertas, dejando a la vista lo que parecía un sillón de dentista en el que se hubiese cargado a alguien.

En el centro de la sala, en torno a lo que debía ser la mesa de operaciones, bajo una luz fluorescente blanca que emitía un zumbido constante, había dos mujeres que bien podían ser hermanas; las dos eran altas, con el cabello castaño cobrizo recogido en una cola de caballo, expresivos ojos marrones y una concentración intensa en el rostro, al menos en aquel momento. Eso sí, los uniformes no podían ser más dispares: la que parecía mayor llevaba, bajo un chaleco de lana beige, una simple camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, una corbata roja, pantalones marrón oscuro y sencillos zapatos negros; la más joven vestía una camiseta roja casi oculta por el voluminoso chaleco negro y pesados cintos de munición, pantalones grises y botas de combate reforzadas.

"¿Ésa es la Heavy? No parece muy..."

Se tragó mentalmente sus palabras cuando la chica estampó contra la mesa una mano enfundada en cuero negro, los dedos al descubierto casi clavándose en el duro metal que había cedido bajo el impacto.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó– Igual no te has enterado, ¡pero estamos en guerra!

La Medic no parecía intimidada por el gesto; apoyó las manos sobre la misma mesa y se inclinó lentamente hacia delante, hasta rozar con la frente la de su compañera, las gafas algo desplazadas sobre el puente de la nariz y un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

–Sé que estamos en guerra –susurró–. Yo ya amputaba piernas y remetía tripas cuando tú todavía ibas en pañales. He hecho muchas cosas, algunas horribles... _¡pero esto!_

Señaló furiosamente con el dedo cierto punto de la mesa, pareció extrañarse, miró hacia abajo...

Allí no había nada.

Jean vio entonces un trozo de papel cerca de su bota. "¿Se habrá caído con el golpe?" Se agachó, lo cogió con rapidez... y pudo entender las reticencias de la Medic.

Aquello era una monstruosidad.

Se trataba de un Plan... para fabricar un bocadillo, ¡pero no uno cualquiera! Cada elemento estaba separado de los demás y podía distinguirse claramente: pan (no de molde sino de verdad), mantequilla, miel, lechuga, tomate y huevo duro (en rodajas naturalmente), queso fundido, una tableta entera de chocolate y un chuletón enorme que parecía crudo.

Una de aquellas manos, capaces de causar considerable destrucción, cogió con sorprendente delicadeza el papel de entre sus dedos. Frente a él había aparecido la Heavy, con una gran sonrisa en su radiante rostro.

–¡Lo encontraste! –el brillo de sus ojazos marrones era cálido– ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y ahora...

Pareció necesitar un momento para recordar qué estaba haciendo justo antes; entonces se le nubló el rostro y volvió a encararse con la Medic, furiosa, casi estampándole el papel en la cara.

–¡Míralo bien! ¡_Es_ posible!

–Que pueda hacerse no significa que _deba_ hacerse –respondió la otra, con una calma inquietante, apartando el Plan de un manotazo.

–¡No me vengas con tecnicismos! –la Heavy ni siquiera pareció considerar que "echarse para atrás" fuese una opción– Es muy sencillo... ¿Vas a ayudarme, sí o no?

–Sasha, Sasha, Sasha... –la Medic meneó la cabeza con suavidad– Tú crees que puedes juntar fibra, proteínas y azúcar de cualquier modo para obtener todos los beneficios a la vez... pero sólo conseguirás que te explote el estómago –se encogió de hombros–. No te detendré, pero si luego te arrastras hasta mí ahogándote en tu propia sangre, no esperes trato prioritario por encima de otros que no van por ahí tragándose bombas.

La Heavy se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir, la rabia dando paso lentamente a la duda. Miró su Plan, miró a la Medic, miró su Plan otra vez... Al final se limitó a levantar los brazos, como diciendo "¡pues me rindo!" y, sin soltar el papel, abandonó la sala apretando los dientes y casi echando humo... pero no antes de coger con un solo brazo su fiel ametralladora pesada y echársela al hombro sin más, como si aquel trasto no pesase lo mismo que ella.

Jean, boquiabierto, tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que, en algún momento de la discusión, Levi se había colado dentro de la enfermería; de hecho, se había puesto a hablar con la Medic, y por lo que decía estaba claro que, en vez de despertar al Demo, había decidido quedarse allí y escuchar.

–Tu lema siempre es "¡por la ciencia!", pero ya veo que aquí no se aplica –la voz del Spy era baja y seria como de costumbre–. Qué conveniente.

–¡Ah, ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres! –repuso ella animadamente, el brillo siniestro tras sus gafas... sustituido por un brillo siniestro de otra clase.

–¿Acaso temes que te sustituyan por un objeto inanimado, Hange?

–Oh, Levi, cariño... –enseñó todos los dientes en una amplia sonrisa– _Nada_ puede sustituirme.

Después se fijo en el recién llegado y casi se le echó encima.

–¡Tu debes ser Jean Kirstein! –su entusiasmo era igual de alarmante– El nuevo Soldier, ¿eh? Supongo que tienes bastante experiencia con situaciones en las que tienes que juntar tus propios pedazos, ¿verdad?

–Yo... –empezó el otro, incómodo.

–Siempre me ha fascinado esa habilidad vuestra del "salto con cohete" –siguió ella–. Yo lo intenté una vez, pero no fue muy bien que digamos.

–Vaya...

–¡Bueno, yo aquí hablando y ni siquiera me he presentado! –le dio la mano y le agitó el brazo hasta casi dislocárselo– Hange Zoë, "matasanos" de este equipo RED. Supongo que ya has conocido a "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", je je...

Levi entrecerró un poco más los ojos, pero ella no se dio por aludida.

–¡Y acabas de conocer también a Sasha Blouse, mi experta en armas pesadas favorita! –la Medic parecía feliz, recordando momentos agradables, sin guardar rencor por la reciente discusión– A veces es un poco cabezota, ¿pero qué sería de nosotros sin nuestros pequeños defectos? ¡Un aburrimiento, eso es lo que sería!

A Jean le costaba seguir su ritmo agotador, pero el Spy ya parecía acostumbrado a aquellas "conversaciones".

–¡Ah, te estaba hablando de Sasha! Tendrías que ver el apetito que tiene. ¡Y su ferocidad en combate! Normalmente es muy risueña, lo que has visto ahora es la excepción, pero cuando empiezan los tiros...

–Hablando de eso... –consiguió interrumpir el Soldier– Antes la he visto coger una ametralladora como si fuese una bolsa de caramelos, ¿cómo...?

–¡Muy buena pregunta! –exclamó la Medic, todavía más entusiasmada.

Levi se llevó la mano a la cara, ahogando a duras penas un gruñido.

–Maldita sea, Kirstein.

–¿Qué? –susurró aterrado Jean– ¿Qué he hecho?

–Bueno –empezó Hange ajustándose las gafas–, tengo varias teorías...

De repente, la expresión de la Medic cambió por completo. Seria, preocupada... como si de repente hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe.

El Spy reaccionó al instante y la agarró por los hombros.

–Céntrate –ordenó– ¿Qué ves?

El Soldier tuvo un mal presentimiento...

–Es Eren –susurró ella–. Está en peligro.


	5. Idiota suicida

Jean Kirstein tenía, tan sólo un momento antes, muchas ideas en la cabeza: impresiones que le habían dejado algunos de los compañeros... e inquietud por los que aún no conocía. Sin embargo, cuando la Medic anunció angustiada que el tal Yeager estaba en peligro, sólo quedó una idea: tenía que ayudar a su camarada.

El Soldier empezó a rebuscar entre las cajas de la enfermería-armería.

–Doctora, voy a necesitar que me cargues –dijo en voz baja, mientras cogía un par de granadas y se las colgaba del cinto–. No una supercarga, sólo lo suficiente para aguantar unos cuantos saltos con cohete.

Cogió varios proyectiles y los guardó en su mochila, pero no veía ningún lanzacohetes. "Tendré que pedirle a Armin que me devuelva el mío... Espero que ya me lo haya arreglado."

Hange no había perdido tiempo tras su dramática reacción. Todavía seria, pero con decisión, se puso la bata blanca típica de su profesión y se colocó con sendos chasquidos unos grandes guantes rojos de cirujano rojos. Luego se cargó a las espaldas la voluminosa mochila de su pistola médica, con una gran cruz roja y montones de... cosas... que convencieron a Jean de que aquello era más magia negra que ciencia. "Tampoco es muy natural, la forma en que los Medics siempre saben si alguno de nosotros estamos heridos, y dónde..."

La doctora sostuvo con ambas manos la pistola médica y apuntó al Soldier, que sintió fuerzas renovadas en cuanto le alcanzó el rayo-espiral rojo; tuvo que dominar su euforia y el impulso de salir corriendo (o más bien volando) de cabeza hacia el enemigo, antes necesitaba hablar con Levi...

…pero el Spy ya no estaba allí. "Sigiloso es, hay que reconocérselo."

Con un gesto de cabeza, indicó a la Medic que le siguiese. Salió de la habitación... y casi se chocó contra Armin, que en efecto le estaba buscando para entregarle su lanzacohetes, cosa que hizo en el acto.

–¡Mis disculpas! –el Engineer se dio la vuelta y avanzó con rapidez hacia la entrada del almacén, siguiéndole los otros dos– Creo que vuelve a disparar, pero no he podido comprobarlo... Tampoco he podido aumentar la probabilidad de críticos. Me temo que el Capitán necesita que construya la Centinela cuanto antes, para cuando llegue el enemigo...

–¿El Pyro no está contigo? –le interrumpió el Soldier.

–¿Connie? ¡Me temo que no! Volvió a colocarse la máscara y corrió hacia las afueras como un demonio, ni yo pude entender lo que decía... –Armin tragó saliva– Sólo le he visto ponerse así cuando hay Spies enemigos cerca... No sé cómo lo hace, pero puede _olerlos_.

Llegaron a la entrada y allí encontraron a Levi, que parecía seguir aburrido a pesar de la situación, y a Sasha, que iracunda y con su enorme ametralladora empequeñecía todavía más al Spy.

–Parece que Springer no ha sido el único –su voz tranquila como siempre, pero puso un poco los ojos en blanco–. Naturalmente, Ackerman también ha salido disparada... No será Medic, pero siempre sabe si Yeager tiene algún problema.

–¡No me ignores! –vociferó la Heavy, cara enrojecida y ojos agrandados por la ira– ¿¡De verdad crees que voy a quedarme aquí mientras mis camaradas...!?

–Estoy justo delante de ti, Braus, no hace falta que grites –el Spy la hizo callar sin tener que levantar la voz, sólo ligeramente molesto–. Vamos a sacar ahí fuera a tres de los nuestros para rescatar al idiota que no sabe acatar órdenes... y ya está. Si nos ataca un equipo BLU entero, tendremos que pasar a la defensiva. Tú y la Dra. Zoë protegeréis a Arlert y Bott mientras ellos preparan todo lo necesario... Por cierto, voy a avisarle de una vez.

Dicho lo cual, avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, sin esperar contestación del resto. Jean no pudo evitar silbar admirado: en sólo un instante, el "Capitán" se había hecho una idea de la situación y había adaptado sobre la marcha los planes para rescatar al "rebelde" sin olvidarse del resto del equipo, para el caso de tener que hacer frente a una ofensiva completa del enemigo. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que empezaba a respetar a aquel Spy...

Sin tener que intercambiar una sola palabra, los cuatro salieron al exterior por la compuerta. El sol les contemplaba desde lo alto en un cielo azul despejado. Armin se puso a hurgar de inmediato en una caja de herramientas que había dejado allí, Sasha se colocó protectora a su lado buscando con fiereza un enemigo al que llenar de agujeros y Hange señaló hacia la izquierda.

–Es por allí –se limitó a decir con expresión concentrada.

Luego dirigió el rayo curativo a la Heavy, para seguir formando supercarga. Jean se sentía mejor que nunca, pero sabía que el efecto sólo era temporal. Empezó a alejarse para poder "saltar" sin molestar a sus compañeros, pero Braus le agarró de un brazo; su fuerza inesperada casi le hizo caer y el Soldier la miró irritado... hasta que vio lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Era un bocadillo. No aquella monstruosidad cuyos planos había visto antes, sino uno normal de pan de molde, con queso y embutidos.

–Lleva... mortadela... –a la Heavy le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

Jean no se paró a pensar en las Fuerzas (seguramente demoníacas) que entraban en juego para que un simple bocadillo pudiese regenerar casi instantáneamente parte de las heridas de quien se lo tomase; le asombraba que la voraz Sasha estuviese dispuesta a desprenderse de él. "Se está sacrificando por el equipo... Me aseguraré de que no sea en vano."

–No te preocupes –dijo muy serio, cogiendo el bocadillo con suavidad y guardándolo en la mochila–. Yo mismo se lo daré a Yeager. _Y lo disfrutará_.

Puso cara de "más le vale" y la Heavy sonrió. El Soldier se sintió mejor.

Se despidió de sus camaradas con marcial gesto, se alejó lo suficiente para poder "saltar" (esta vez sí) y salió volando con una primera explosión, superando con creces la valla metálica que rodeaba el perímetro de las instalaciones.

"¡El lanzacohetes funciona de maravilla!", pensaba agradecido mientras surcaba grácilmente (o al menos eso intentaba) los aires. "Y con la super-curación esto es mucho más sencillo."

Empezó a caer sobre lo que debía ser un campo de trigo o algún otro cereal dorado; no puso a prueba la capacidad del terreno para amortiguar el golpe, sino que instintivamente disparó otro cohete y volvió a impulsarse con la onda expansiva, sin llegar a tocar el suelo y casi sin perder aceleración.

"Todavía voy bien", comprobó mientras cargaba otro proyectil en su arma. Sin una escopeta de reserva, prefería evitar quedarse sin munición en el momento más inoportuno posible; no era fácil, de cuando en cuando tenía que sujetarse el casco para que no saliera volando.

Cuando estaba cayendo por segunda vez, le pareció ver que había dejado atrás a la Sniper y al Pyro. "Pobrecillos, no saben lo que se pierden." Disparó otro cohete, siguió volando...

La sensación de la brisa azotando su rostro le resultaba agradable. A veces se tragaba algún bicho, pero incluso eso lo consideraba una ventaja. "¡Son proteínas! Así no tengo que hacer pausa para comer y puedo seguir machacando BLUs."

El efecto de la super-curación se estaba acabando y su cuerpo empezaba a sentir los impactos. Antes de que ocurriese, supo lo que iba a pasar: su mente empezaría a activar ese lado "berserker" suyo para mantener a raya el dolor, y eso podía ser peligroso para el enemigo... pero también para su propio equipo y para él mismo, si no tenía cuidado.

"Y a todo esto, ¿qué aspecto se supone que tiene el tal Yeager? Y si hay un Spy BLU rondando por aquí, ¿cómo sabré si es o no el verdadero?"

El suelo se acercó a él por tercera vez; le "saludó" con otro cohete y volvió a elevarse por los aires. Ahora sí, con la explosión notó cómo le crujían todas las articulaciones. "Peor será el aterrizaje..." Empezaba a cobrarle antipatía al Scout, por las dificultades que le estaba creando incluso antes de haberle conocido.

Precisamente en ese instante, le pareció ver desde lo alto a su "objetivo", en mitad de un amplio claro. El Soldier eligió para el aterrizaje una zona en la que todavía no habían segado las doradas espigas; se dejó caer, esperando que el impacto no fuese demasiado duro...

Tomó tierra bruscamente, flexionando las rodillas y manteniéndose en pie. Sus botas reforzadas aplastaron sin piedad unos cuantos tallos; amortiguaron parte del golpe, pero aun así lo sintió con cada uno de sus huesos. "¡Me parece que hasta con los del oído interno!" Naturalmente, no se quejó en voz alta; se limitó a gruñir.

Estuvo tentado de zamparse él mismo el bocadillo, pero entonces recordó la mirada de desesperación de Hange... y la promesa que le había hecho a Sasha. "Maldita sea, Yeager, más vale que lo merezcas."

Avanzó con cuidado unos pasos, salió al claro y, a unos quince metros de distancia, pudo ver bien por fin al Scout: un jovencito flacucho, veintipocos años como Armin o Connie, cabeza descubierta que revelaba un desordenado cabello negro; por "uniforme" llevaba una camiseta roja, pantalón gris y deportivas negras.

Y entonces el tiempo se paró, o al menos eso pareció.

Dicen que hay momentos en que, incluso en mitad de la acción, puedes apreciar los detalles más pequeños. Por ejemplo: que la camiseta del chico estaba pintada de rojo en parte con su propia sangre; que aun así sus manos, protegidas por vendas blancas ("se creerá que sabe artes marciales"), sostenían con firmeza una escopeta con un cargador claramente modificado para contener más cartuchos; que de la mochila negra que llevaba cruzada a la espalda asomaba la empuñadura de un bate de béisbol de madera; que del cuello le colgaban unas chapas de identificación...

Pero fue su cara lo que se le quedó grabado en la memoria.

Lo que Kirstein vio en el rostro de Yeager fue auténtica _ferocidad_. Se reflejaba en los dientes que mostraba como un lobo listo para desgarrarle el cuello a un adversario; se reflejaba en las cejas tan elevadas que casi desaparecían debajo del cabello; y sobre todo se reflejaba en sus ojos claros, entre grises y verdosos, que emitían un fulgor casi sobrenatural, como prometiendo que quien se cruzase en su camino no vería otro amanecer.

Dicen que hay momentos en que, incluso en mitad de la acción, puedes apreciar los detalles más pequeños.

Quizás tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que Yeager, nada más verle, disparase su escopeta contra Kirstein.

Quizás tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que Kirstein, dejándose llevar por su instinto de guerrero, disparase su lanzacohetes contra Yeager.

Sólo uno de los dos disparos dio en el blanco.


	6. Demonio

Jean Kirstein se agachó a tiempo para esquivar, por muy poco, el brutal disparo de la escopeta. Su casco no tuvo tanta suerte y salió volando por los aires, con más agujeros que un colador.

"¡Menos mal que no me he abrochado el barboquejo! Me habría arrancado la cabeza de cuajo..."

De inmediato, sus pensamientos trazaron otra dirección... con varios giros bruscos.

Empezó preguntándose qué excusa le pondría a sus compañeros. "Lo siento, vais a necesitar una fregona y un cubo para recoger a vuestro Scout... ¡pero él disparó primero!" Luego dejó de estar tan seguro de que su cohete hubiera dado en el blanco... porque Eren Yeager aún seguía de una pieza.

Debería haberse alegrado, pero lo que sintió fue _miedo_. ¿Quién era ese chico, para que un impacto directo no le hubiese hecho absolutamente _nada_? Y entonces se dio cuenta...

El Scout, perplejo, se llevó una mano al pecho... y despegó el bocadillo que Jean Kirstein le había "disparado" inadvertidamente.

"A quién se le ocurre, guardarlo con las municiones... Luego pasa lo que pasa. Aunque supongo que es mejor así."

Eren le miró fijamente, más confundido que otra cosa. El Soldier se sentía exactamente igual... Se quedaron así los dos un rato; una calma inusitada descendió sobre aquel claro, en el que momentos antes los dos mercenarios habían estado a punto de matarse entre sí.

Fue Jean quien rompió por fin el silencio.

–Lleva mortadela.

–Ah –se limitó a responder Eren.

–Y Sasha te manda recuerdos.

–Vale.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué mas decir, dado lo absurdo de la situación... Sin embargo, el Soldier empezó a ser consciente de lo poco que había faltado para perder (literalmente) la cabeza; notó cómo la ira volvía a brotar en su interior.

–Al menos ahora sabemos que ninguno de los dos es un Spy –refunfuñó.

En sólo un instante, Yeager cambió por completo. Ceño fruncido, enseñando los dientes, sus ojos... grises, eran grises, casi echaban llamas. ¡Otra vez parecía poseído! Se metió el sándwich en la boca, recargó su escopeta a toda velocidad...

…y dio un giro de 180 grados, tras lo cual disparó tres cartuchos en rápida sucesión.

Jean sacó enseguida sus conclusiones.

"Me dispara nada más verme, en cuanto hablo de Spies se pone así... pues está claro."

Y además, esta vez su instinto de guerrero le advirtió contra algo que había _detrás_ de él; se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca... y ni siquiera usó su lanzacohetes. Echó mano de su fiel pala, giró sobre sí mismo y trazó con el arma un arco horizontal... que se interrumpió al chocar contra algo, con un inconfundible "¡clanck!" metálico.

El camuflaje óptico del agente enemigo dejó de funcionar por un momento; el aire pareció volverse sólido, de color azul, allí donde había golpeado la pala... pero aquella sombra corpórea retrocedió rápidamente.

Una vez más, Kirstein siguió su instinto y saltó con agilidad a un lado; Yeager, que había estado detrás de él y ya tenía el campo de visión libre, disparó el resto de sus cartuchos y luego sacó de alguna parte una pequeña pistola automática ("en serio, ¿dónde la tenía guardada?") con la que siguió disparando hasta vaciar el cargador.

Varias balas dieron en el esquivo blanco; a veces surgía una distorsión en el aire, revelando la posición del enemigo. Jean se unió a la fiesta y también disparó en aquella dirección los cohetes que le quedaban.

Cuando dejaron de tronar los disparos y se despejó el humo de las explosiones, el Soldier pudo ver algunos charcos de sangre en la tierra... pero ningún cuerpo. Se le encogió el estómago; había en todo aquello algo antinatural... es decir, aún más de lo habitual.

–Pero qué cojones era esa cosa –pudo notar la aprehensión en su propia voz.

–¡Da igual! –contestó el Scout con entusiasmo– Si sangra, es que podemos matarlo.

Eren no recargó sus armas, sino que las guardó en la mochila y sacó de ella el bate de béisbol de madera.

–Casi he gastado toda la munición –continuó–. Llevamos ya así un rato... Sé que le he dado unas cuantas veces, pero el tipo ése es resistente.

Lo dijo sonriendo, sus grandes ojos grises mirando animados a un lado y a otro sin dejar de buscar a su enemigo. A pesar de la sangre reseca en su camiseta, parecía haberse recuperado de sus heridas.

–Oye, ¿el bocadillo...? –preguntó Jean.

–Me lo zampé mientras disparaba –contestó su compañero–. La pólvora le da un sabor raro, pero me ha sentado de maravilla. Luego tendré que invitar a Sasha a un buen solomillo o algo así, para agradecérselo...

El claro seguía sospechosamente tranquilo. Jean empezó a recargar su lanzacohetes, también buscando con la mirada al Spy.

"Dónde se habrá metido ese cabrón... ¿Y dónde se han metido los demás? No estábamos tan lejos... O puede que se me haya ido la noción del tiempo, suele pasar en el campo de batalla."

–Es raro que no use su revólver –comentó.

–¡Oh, sí que lo ha usado! –Eren señaló alegremente un par de agujeros de bala en su camiseta– Pero no ha tirado a matar. Es como si quisiera dar el golpe de gracia con el cuchillo.

–Estos BLUs son unos flipaos –Jean rió por lo bajo, con desprecio–. Se lo tienen muy creído...

Eren se quedó quieto, una expresión dubitativa en su rostro.

–No estoy seguro de que sea un BLU.

Lo había dicho en serio. Jean tardó un momento en comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

–Y qué va a ser si no... –replicó perplejo– Siempre ha sido RED contra BLU. ¿Desde cuándo hay un tercer equipo?

–Será el equipo "BLA" –Eren se encogió de hombros–. Iba vestido de negro. Y además del pasamontañas, llevaba... una máscara. Bastante rara, como de demonio japonés o algo así. La verdad es que al principio impresiona un poco.

–Eh eh eh, para el carro –Jean frunció el ceño–. ¿Equipo "BLA"? ¿Tú te has fumado algo o qué? ¡No hay ningún equipo "BLA"! Eso te lo acabas de inventar...

Y Eren Yeager... empezó a reírse.

–¿Has oído eso, bastardo? –extendió los brazos, el bate de béisbol en lo alto – ¡No existes! ¡Eres tan malo que mi compañero ni siquiera cree que pueda existir alguien tan patético!

Siguió riéndose. Kirstein no había querido decir eso, pero comprendió que el Scout estaba intentando provocar al otro. "Aunque habría que ser un idiota descerebrado para caer en esa..."

De repente, a unos siete metros de Eren, se materializó una siniestra figura. Su camarada no había mentido: el traje del sujeto no era azul sino negro, como una noche sin estrellas; en vez de camisa y corbata llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, del mismo color. Y su cara... Además del pasamontañas, se cubría el rostro con una máscara demoníaca, también negra; los cuernos y los colmillos parecían tener vida propia, los ojos y la boca abiertos en un mudo grito... mostrando el camino a un vacío todavía más oscuro.

En verdad, la primera vez impresionaba; pero ahora estaban a plena luz del día, con lo que se perdía parte del efecto... y Jean tenía un lanzacohetes listo para disparar. En cambio, el Spy enemigo sólo llevaba un cuchillo negro en la mano derecha; era un arma extraña, pequeña, con forma de punta de flecha y un agujero en el mango.

Esta vez fue el Soldier quien empezó a reír.

–¡Hay que ser idiota para usar un arma de mierda como esa! Pero si parece...

–Es un kunai –aclaró Eren tranquilamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al enemigo–. Deberías leer más.

–Claro, porque tú has leído mucho...

–Ni te imaginas la de cosas que uno aprende leyendo manga –ahora el Scout se dirigió al Spy "BLA"–. ¡Oye, tú! ¿Te crees que eres un tipo duro? ¡_Yo_ soy un tipo duro! Acabemos con esto... Mi bate contra tu kunai. ¿Te parece bien o vas a salir corriendo otra vez?

Jean se quedó con la boca abierta; le costó un momento procesar lo que acababa de oír.

–Sí que eres el "idiota suicida" –le reprendió al fin, irritado–. ¿Vas a enfrentarte en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra el cabrón ése? ¡Te apuñalará por la espalda antes de que te des cuenta! Si crees que voy a quedarme al margen...

Esta vez no le interrumpió Eren, sino el golpe que le metió justo en la frente con una bola de béisbol lanzada a toda velocidad. A tan corta distancia sólo le aturdió unos instantes, pero eso bastó para que el impulsivo Scout saliese corriendo hacia su enemigo...

...cuya cabeza casi explotó al recibir el impacto de una bala de rifle de francotirador.

Yeager frenó en seco. Fue mejor así, porque a aquel disparo le siguió una bengala, lanzada también con letal precisión, que acertó al Spy en el pecho y prendió fuego a su traje.

El sujeto soltó su arma; cayó de rodillas, ardiendo... Ni un grito, ni una palabra, simplemente el crepitar de las llamas y el nauseabundo a carne quemada; pero Jean creyó ver a la luz del fuego, a través del agujero abierto en la máscara, que el verdadero rostro de su enemigo era tan monstruoso como el de un demonio.

Entonces aquella vida se apagó y el Spy vestido de negro cayó de bruces al suelo para no volverse a levantar jamás.


	7. Usa la cabeza

Jean Kirstein se volvió en la dirección de la que habían venido aquellos disparos tan precisos como letales.

Connie Springer, el Pyro, era inconfundible incluso con la máscara puesta; otra vez estaba haciendo el payaso, ahora con una especie de "danza de la victoria" que le recordaba a los bailes que se marcaba el Coro del Ejército Rojo. "Serán comunistas, pero hay que reconocer que son buenos en lo que hacen."

Pero toda su atención se centró en seguida en Mikasa Ackerman. La Sniper se había puesto las gafas de sol y los guantes de tirador; sostenía con una mano el rifle, en la otra llevaba un machete de considerables dimensiones. Andaba hacia ellos con paso rápido pero sin llegar a correr, apenas revelando toda la fuerza contenida en su interior. El sol hacía brillar su piel pálida, sus cabellos de ébano y su bufanda rojo oscuro bailaban suavemente con la brisa provocada por sus movimientos.

Jean volvió a tener aquella extraña sensación de antes, como si le costase respirar... pero aún más intensa. Incluso el sencillo gesto que hizo ella al guardar el rifle en la funda que llevaba a la espalda, le pareció a él algo majestuoso.

"Como una diosa guerrera... y no es para menos. Ha llegado hasta aquí a pie y ha acertado con un disparo en la cabeza, desde tan lejos y con Yeager y yo en medio... Simplemente, ¡guau!"

No supo qué decir cuando ella llegó a su altura, pero tampoco tuvo ocasión; Mikasa pasó de largo, hizo otro tanto con Yeager (aquello satisfizo a Jean) y se acercó al Spy caído.

Por un momento, el Soldier creyó que su compañera decapitaría al enemigo con el machete para asegurarse de que estaba muerto... aunque al final se limitó a tocarlo con la punta del pie; la ausencia de movimiento reflejo fue bastante reveladora, por no hablar del olor a carne quemada, porque el cuerpo seguía ardiendo.

–Connie –dijo ella cuando el Pyro hubo llegado hasta allí, sin apartar la vista del Spy–. Encárgate de controlar las llamas, no queremos que se desencadene un incendio.

Entonces se volvió hacia el Scout, que no se había movido desde que sus compañeros intervinieron para liquidar al enemigo.

–Eren... –empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a él.

No pudo continuar. Yeager pareció haber recibido un latigazo... y reaccionó con la misma furia que si así hubiera sido: se acercó a toda velocidad a la Sniper y se inclinó hacia ella tan bruscamente que le sacudió un cabezazo, sin que le importase en absoluto. Ella sí retrocedió un par de pasos, llevándose la mano a la frente.

–¿¡Pero es que no me puedes dejar tranquilo ni un momento!? –vociferó el moreno– ¡Lo tenía todo controlado, joder!

La expresión de Mikasa era de dolor, los ojos parecían contener a duras penas las lágrimas; y no era por el cabezazo.

Quizás fue por eso por lo que luego Jean reaccionó como lo hizo; o quizás fue porque le había tenido ganas a Eren desde el principio y ya no había enemigos que le distrajesen... Seguramente se juntaron las dos cosas.

El caso es que Kirstein se acercó a Yeager, con tanta rapidez que parecía impulsado por un cohete, se encaró con el Scout y (esta vez sí que fue intencionado) le metió tal cabezazo que le tumbó en el suelo, oyéndose un "¡crack!" inconfundible.

Eren, con la nariz sangrando, intentó levantarse... pero el Soldier volvió a ser más rápido y le soltó una patada. En toda la cara. Con una bota reforzada.

Jean sabía que su "lado berserker" estaba completamente desatado y que, si nada se lo impedía, iba a seguir dándole patadas a aquel desgraciado hasta cargárselo... pero le daba igual. No, es más, _prefería_ que fuese así. No podía imaginar otra forma de enfrentarse a esa situación.

Cuando Mikasa le puso el machete en el cuello, con una expresión oscura que prometía dolor sin fin y que habría aterrado a cualquier otro... al Soldier le importó una mierda. Aunque se detuvo. Por el momento.

"Me gano la vida usando _cohetes_ para volar. ¿De verdad se cree que así va a asustarme?"

–Guarda eso antes de que le hagas daño a alguien –escupió despectivo, apartando el arma de un manotazo.

Ackerman pareció quedarse más aturdida que otra cosa... al menos, lo suficiente para no separarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Kirstein notó que le salía sangre de un corte algo superficial en el cuello. Escocía. "El dolor es la debilidad que abandona el cuerpo." Su mantra le calmó un poco... al menos, lo suficiente para no ejecutar a Yeager allí mismo.

Connie, que se había quitado la máscara, tenía un aspecto serio; debía ser algo poco habitual en el "payaso" del equipo.

–Tío –le dijo a Jean–, vale que no es forma de agradecerlo... pero es que Eren es así.

El Soldier, antes de contestar, tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener la calma. Miró fijamente al Scout.

–Ya veo –su tono destilaba sarcasmo–. O sea, que es normal que el idiota suicida éste salga por su cuenta a enfrentarse contra un enemigo del que no sabe _nada_. Que es normal que ponga en peligro la base, y a sus compañeros, haciendo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza sin molestarse en consultar con ellos. ¡Que es normal que insulte y golpee a esos mismos compañeros cuando le salvan de su propia _estupidez_!

No estaba mirando directamente al Pyro, pero le notó temblar. "Bien."

Incluso Yeager debía ser consciente de los riesgos, porque no hizo nada; pero claro, no habría sido él si no hubiera abierto esa bocaza suya, aun teniéndola cubierta de sangre.

–Vi algo sospechoso... ¡_S__abía_ que era un Spy! ¿¡De verdad tenía que pedir autorización por escrito!? ¡Se iba a escapar!

"Vaya... quizás el chaval tenga algo de razón ahí."

–Y a veces uno tiene que improvisar sobre la marcha –admitió Kirstein, que iba notándose cada vez más tranquilo–. Pero una temeridad sigue siendo una temeridad, y en cualquier caso... Si vuelves a hacerle lo de ahora a un compañero que acaba de _salvarte la vida_, yo mismo "corregiré" su error en el acto. ¿Me explico?

Aquí se inclinó sobre Eren un poco más, procurando poner su mejor cara de "te mataré si tengo que hacerlo". Quizás el cabeza hueca no hubiese captado la amenaza implícita, pero su mirada era desafiante; otra vez sus ojos gris claro parecían echar chispas. Mostraba los dientes y la sangre que le cubría la cara le daba un aspecto... peligroso; pero Jean no apartó la vista y los dos siguieron enzarzados en aquel duelo silencioso durante un minuto que se hizo eterno.

Ninguno de los dos cedió.

Al final fue Mikasa quien les interrumpió, tomando a Eren del brazo y ayudándole a ponerse en pie. El chico estuvo a punto de decirle algo a ella, pero volvió a mirar a Jean... y se quedó callado. "Bien."

–Y no creas que me he olvidado de cuando casi me volaste la cabeza, o de cuando me sacudiste un pelotazo justo antes de lanzarte tú solo contra el enemigo –continuó el Soldier con desprecio–. Oye, si tantas ganas tienes de morir, al menos no nos fastidies a los demás, ¿quieres?

Algo cambió de repente, como si de pronto se hubiera apagado la luz en aquellos ojos tan intensos, tan vivos y que ahora en cambio parecían muertos.

La mirada que Mikasa le dedicó a Jean fue de auténtico _odio_.

"Ya estamos otra vez. Sé que tengo razón, y aun así... No sé qué habré dicho, pero me siento como una mierda."

–No creo... –intentó mediar Connie– No creo que él sepa lo de Teufort.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue tan intenso que Jean, para escapar de aquel agujero, tomó la absurda decisión de cavar aún más hondo.

–Sí, he oído hablar del sitio. Teufort, o "Two Fort" ¿Qué pasó allí?

Eren seguía con aquella "mirada de los mil metros" que había visto en tantos otros mercenarios, atravesándole como si no estuviera justo delante de él. Mikasa había pasado en un instante del odio al dolor ("¿dos caras de la misma moneda?") y se había cubierto la boca y la nariz con su bufanda, la vista también perdida en el horizonte. El único que consiguió hablar fue Connie.

–Tío... No creo que sea buena idea.

–Y yo –replicó Jean sereno, serio–, no creo que estemos en uno de esos folletines baratos en que te mencionan cada dos por tres algún "misterio misterioso" que prometen desvelar en la siguiente entrega... No. Me niego. Ahora somos un equipo, me estoy jugando el cuello por vosotros... _ya_ me lo he jugado.

Se pasó la mano por la herida y mostró a los demás su palma ensangrentada. Consiguió atraer la atención de sus compañeros; se quedó más tranquilo al ver que Eren había vuelto al mundo real. "No deben ser recuerdos agradables... pero tengo que saberlo."

–Yo vigilo vuestras espaldas, vosotros las mías –continuó–. Sé que tenemos una política de "no hablar del pasado", pero aquí se trata de algo que ocurrió _durante_ el trabajo. No me afecta sólo a mí, nos afecta a todos. Necesito saber que puedo contar con vosotros, del mismo modo que vosotros sabéis que podéis contar conmigo. Necesito saber _qué_ puedo esperar de vosotros.

Se dirigió específicamente a Eren, aunque el chico seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

–Y si resulta que tú tenías razón y podías haberte cargado tú solo a ese Spy sin ayuda de nadie... entonces dejaré que me devuelvas el cabezazo y no te mataré. ¿Te parece bien, capullo?

De verdad que se alegró al ver sonreír de nuevo a Yeager, una vez más sus ojos brillando como con vida propia; tan animado como de costumbre.

Se alegró algo menos cuando el Scout, manteniendo aquella fiera sonrisa, le sacudió un cabezazo. Jean, al menos, no cayó al suelo; aunque sí retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara. Habría querido enfadarse... pero le costaba; casi se habría echado a reír. "Ha tenido valor, eso hay que reconocérselo."

–Eren, me pa-parece que no se refería a eso –a Connie le costaba contener la risa.

–Más vale que tengas una buena explicación sobre cómo podrías haberte cargado al ninja ése... –gruñó Kirstein– Y más vale que empieces a explicarte _ya_.

–Un momento –intervino Mikasa.

La Sniper se colocó bien la bufanda y, después de limpiar el machete, lo guardo en otra funda que llevaba a la espalda. "Supongo que ha enterrado el hacha de guerra." Su mirada volvía a ser tranquila, apacible... con cierta dureza apenas escondida, pero reservada sólo para quienes fueran sus enemigos; Jean quería creer que ya no le consideraba a él uno de ellos.

–Un "ninja"... –continuó Ackerman– Creí que el cuerpo estaba carbonizado, pero ahora veo que... Creo que todo está relacionado.

–Desembucha –espetó el Soldier sin mucha delicadeza; ella se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño.

–Teufort, este enemigo... Todo está relacionado –repitió ella–. Pero quien tiene toda la información es Levi. Deberíamos volver cuanto antes a la base. Allí lo explicaremos todo, a todo el mundo.

–¡Vaya! –silbó Jean– Sí que debe ser importante. ¿Nuestra próxima misión, pues?

–Está claro: ¡derrotar al equipo "BLA"! –bromeó Eren; Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

Kirstein meneó la cabeza pero no mordió el anzuelo.

–Podéis iros adelantando, vosotros dos –sugirió al Scout y al Pyro–. Yo tengo que contarle una cosa antes a Ackerman.

Yeager y Springer miraron a la Sniper, sin estar seguros de qué hacer; ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y, sin demasiadas prisas, echaron a andar hacia la base.

Mikasa se volvió hacia Jean.

–Si es por lo de antes... –empezó ella.

–¿Lo del cuello? –interrumpió él– Bah, no es nada. En peores me las he visto. No quiero tus disculpas, lo que quiero son respuestas. Espera, déjame terminar... Son preguntas que no creo que deba hacer delante de todos los demás.

Ella comprendió, pero no iba a ponérselo más fácil; guardó silencio.

–Bien –continuó el Soldier–. Entonces dime... Eren y tú. ¿_Qué_ se supone que sois?


	8. Cuidado con las respuestas

Jean Kirstein observó cómo Mikasa Ackerman se quitaba las gafas de sol translúcidas... aunque su mirada era tan intensa que incluso con ellas puestas podía dejarte sin respiración. "¿Significa esto que la cosa se pone seria?"

La mano que antes había sujetado con tanta firmeza el machete contra su cuello, ahora sostenía las lentes con delicadeza, procurando no tocar los cristales con los dedos que sus guantes negros dejaban al descubierto.

Entonces ella se volvió hacia él, le acarició con suavidad la barbilla...

...y el Soldier supo que estaba imaginándose cosas otra vez, porque en realidad la Sniper se había quedado quieta, su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano; detalle que él agradeció, porque sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Jean también miró en aquella dirección. A cierta distancia, pudo ver a Eren y Connie: el Pyro se había puesto a hacer el tonto con la pelota de béisbol, lanzándola por los aires con descargas de aire comprimido de su lanzallamas; el Scout le seguía el juego con entusiasmo, usando diestramente su bate.

"Joder, casi la palmo aquí antes... Ya me gustaría poder relajarme con tanta facilidad."

–Él es así –Mikasa pareció leerle el pensamiento; curiosamente, la idea no le desagradó–. Puede jurar que va a bañarse con la sangre de sus enemigos y luego, un rato después, es capaz de estar charlando tranquilamente con sus compañeros, como si no hubiera pasado nada... como si no fuera consciente de todo lo que _podría_ haber salido mal.

"Qué extraño, que ella hable con tanta libertad del asunto... Pensé que tendría que insistirle un poco más." Ella pareció adivinar de nuevo sus pensamientos y siguió hablando con la misma serenidad.

–Fuiste corriendo tras él para ayudarle, aunque ni siquiera le conocías –guardó las gafas en un bolsillo del chaleco y luego acarició su bufanda–. Y supongo que lo que vino después... Supongo que era lo que debía hacerse; lo que _yo_ debería haber hecho. Pero... no soy capaz. No con él. No después de...

No pudo continuar. Su rostro no mostraba temor, ni pena; pero se delató al agarrar con fuerza su bufanda, como aferrándose a ella para no perderla... "O para no perder a la persona que se la dio. Seguro que fue _él_."

Kirstein se consideraba un cabrón despiadado que decía las cosas tal y como las veía, sin pararse a pensar en si heriría los sentimientos de tal o cual persona; alguien que seguiría insistiendo y haciendo preguntas hasta conseguir lo que se había propuesto. Y sin embargo... no fue capaz. No con ella. "Creo que la entiendo... Con algunas personas, no puedes. Así de simple."

–Si es por lo de Teufort, supongo que puede esperar –concedió Jean; ella asintió con la cabeza–. Bien, porque además preferiría no tener que oír dos veces lo mismo.

Quizás la broma no había sido de muy buen gusto, pero al menos a Mikasa se le veía más relajada: soltó la bufanda, se pasó la mano por los negros cabellos... Él consiguió controlar su imaginación y se centró en la pregunta para la cual quizás podría conseguir ahora una respuesta.

–Pero todos esos recuerdos no serían tan difíciles si no hubiera habido ya algo _antes_. No saldrías corriendo detrás de él, incluso desobedeciendo al "Capitán", si no fuerais algo más que compañeros. Así que... –lo dijo con suavidad– ¿Qué sois exactamente, Eren y tú?

De nuevo, el silencio. Jean empezaba a irritarse... y supo que iba por mal camino. Respiró hondo, mantuvo la calma.

–Está claro que hermanos no sois –continuó; Mikasa le miró con el ceño fruncido y él se aclaró en seguida–. Lo digo por los apellidos.

"Por ahora, cero miradas asesinas. Vamos bien."

–Debió ser una infancia difícil, ¿no? –siguió él– Apellido alemán, y supongo que uno de tus padres...

–Mi madre –respondió ella escuetamente–. Japonesa.

–Vaya, justo cuando estábamos en guerra. Debió ser difícil...

–Lo fue.

Las respuestas le iban llegando con cuentagotas; pero si ella no quería hablar más del tema, él no iba a seguir insistiendo.

–Podemos ir yendo hacia la base –sugirió.

Mikasa asintió silenciosamente y empezó a andar. Jean lanzó un último vistazo al cuerpo del Spy enemigo; Connie había hecho un buen trabajo apagando las llamas. Luego se echó el lanzacohetes al hombro y siguió a su compañera; nada de "saltos", esta vez.

"Es más, ahora que se me ha pasado el subidón de la adrenalina... ¡Las rodillas me están matando! Tendré que hablar con Hange luego."

De repente, la Sniper le sorprendió al continuar la conversación por donde la habían dejado.

–En uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, Eren estuvo a mi lado... Cuando luego le fue mal a él, yo estuve a su lado. Desde entonces, siempre nos hemos protegido el uno al otro.

–Y naturalmente, la "carrera" más segura que se os ocurrió fue la de mercenarios –Jean no pudo guardarse el comentario sarcástico.

–Cuando ya has matado, no es tan difícil –respondió ella con calma; él se limitó a enarcar una ceja–. De hecho, puede que fuera la única opción.

–Je, seguro que el bastardo se lo merecía –el tema no le era extraño–. Y sé a lo que te refieres: uno no vive del aire. Necesitas el dinero... Y oye, siempre van a hacer falta mercenarios. Mientras nos limitemos a luchar entre nosotros y haya "juego limpio"... Hay unas reglas, conocemos los riesgos y nadie más resulta herido. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Mikasa; fue sólo un instante, pero aun así...

"Seguro que es otra vez por lo de Teufort. En serio, ¿¡qué pasó en ese sitio!?"

Por otro lado, ya había conseguido al menos la respuesta a una de sus preguntas... y maldijo su mala suerte. Eren y Mikasa sí que eran hermanos: de sangre. Lo habían sido incluso antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla. Era difícil competir con algo así...

"Pero oye, es un trabajo peligroso. Quién sabe, quizás algún día le pase algo a Yeager... y tú estarás ahí para recoger los pedazos. ¡Todo el mundo sale ganando!"

Se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que aquella idea miserable, contraria a todo aquello en lo que creía, había surgido de su propia cabeza. Dejó de andar.

"¿¡Cómo se me puede ocurrir algo así!? ¡Soy un _Soldier_! Debería estar pensando en la mejor forma de acabar con mis enemigos, ¡no en la mejor forma de aprovecharme de la muerte de los míos!"

Supo inmediatamente que, o "exorcizaba" aquel demonio lo antes posible, o dejaría de ser digno del uniforme que llevaba. Y la desesperación que sintió al ver que estaba a punto de perderse a sí mismo...

...le llevó a hacer la pregunta que jamás se habría atrevido a formular, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

–Mikasa, ¿un tipo como yo tiene alguna posibilidad con una chica como tú?

Ella también se detuvo. No se giró y él sólo pudo ver su espalda. "Me pregunto qué cara habrá puesto."

–Vaya, qué cosas tengo –Jean se llevó la mano a la nuca, apurado–. Supongo que debí haber empezado por "quieres tomar café" o algo por el estilo... Pero ya nos conoces a los Soldiers: directos, sin sutilezas... –iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso– O-oye, no tienes por qué contestar ahora.

"Sobre todo porque temo cuál será la respuesta. ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?"

Su mente barajaba distintas posibilidades, desde estrecharla entre sus brazos a salir volando de allí lo más rápido posible. Ante la duda, se decantó por lo seguro: no hacer nada más.

"En el peor de los casos, pasarán varias horas y terminarán enviando una partida de búsqueda... Se me ocurren situaciones peores."

Entonces Mikasa se dio la vuelta. Tranquila, serena... pero sin mirarle a la cara. "Mala señal."

–Jean –ella pronunció su nombre.

Y él lo supo. Lo supo en ese mismo momento. Porque aquel tono era el mismo que uno empleaba para decir "lo siento". Estuvo a punto de contestar "pues más lo siento yo", pero se controló; no iba a precipitarse él mismo por el abismo de la derrota, cuando ésta todavía no era una certeza. ¡No señor! Que fuera ella quien...

–Jean –repitió Mikasa–, acabamos de conocernos. Te agradezco lo que ya has hecho por nosotros... lo que has hecho por mí.

Aquí sí le miró directamente a los ojos. Tenían un aire triste, sí, pero también eran lo más bello que Jean hubiera visto jamás. "Sólo por esa mirada, ya ha merecido la pena."

–Ahora somos compañeros de equipo –continuó ella con suavidad–, y seguro que con el tiempo seremos buenos amigos... pero no creo que tú y yo lleguemos a ser algo más.

Estaba equivocado: no había merecido la pena.

Nada podría haberle dolido más que esas palabras, ni siquiera si ella le hubiera atravesado el corazón con el machete en aquel mismo momento. Y si su mantra era cierto, si "el dolor es la debilidad que abandona el cuerpo"... entonces ahora mismo él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Pero él ya se había visto en varias ocasiones en el campo de batalla, luchando por su vida, matando para no morir. Había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, había visto morir delante de él a buenos compañeros... y había aprendido a recomponerse, a meterse una mano en la herida y seguir disparando con la otra. Había aprendido a _sobrevivir..._

"Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora, sólo porque me hayan arrancado el corazón. Soy un _Soldier_."

–Esto no cambia nada –respondió con tanta calma que incluso él se sorprendió.

Mikasa seguía mirándole, atravesándole el alma; _dolía_, vaya que si dolía... pero no habría renunciado a aquello por nada del mundo. Era _su_ batalla: tenía que ser capaz de decir en voz alta y clara las palabras que _debían_ decirse; por el equipo, por ella... por él mismo.

–Mantengo lo que dije antes: cuento con vosotros... y espero que vosotros también contéis conmigo.

Toda la inseguridad, todas las dudas, incluso la rabia que pudiera sentir, desaparecieron en aquel momento. El resto fue fácil.

–Mientras yo viva, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que todos nosotros regresamos del campo de batalla. _Todos_. Porque somos... compañeros. Somos un equipo. Esto no cambia nada. _Nada_.

Aquí ya no pudo más. Mikasa seguía mirándole, con aquellos ojos que parecían eternos, como si en ellos uno pudiera encontrar los secretos del universo... pero él no se sentía lo bastante fuerte para buscar la respuesta a una sencilla pregunta.

"Quién soy."

Tuvo que darse la vuelta. Usó el lanzacohetes para apoyarse como si fuera un bastón, para no caerse redondo al suelo. Y sus ojos... ¿Eran lágrimas?

"Un perdedor, ¡eso es lo que eres! Te dicen que NO y encima tú vas y les das las gracias... Camaradería y compañerismo, claro, ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú! Excusas, excusas miserables para un perdedor patético como tú..."

Y entonces ocurrió algo que no se había atrevido a imaginar. No en aquella situación.

Mikasa se acercó a él por detrás y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Por un momento, Jean creyó que eran otra vez alucinaciones suyas; pero esa calidez, esa fuerza controlada, incluso la tenue respiración de ella acariciando su nuca a tan corta distancia... Todo aquello era real.

Y aun así, parte de él no terminaba de creérselo. Su valor flaqueó y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta; siguió mirando al frente. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se sintió en aquel instante el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero no por el dolor... o al menos no sólo por eso; Mikasa le estaba transmitiendo _su_ fuerza.

–Te protegeré, Jean –susurró ella–. Pase lo que pase, te protegeré. Siempre.

Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba condenado: porque por una mujer así,no habría nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer; aunque maldijese a Yeager por no darse ni siquiera cuenta de lo increíblemente afortunado que era, Jean sabía que también haría cualquier cosa por él... por _ella_.

"Soy un idiota."

Aún no podía encontrar palabras con las que contestar; pero le tocaba a él resolver aquella situación... con elegancia, a ser posible. Era curioso, siempre había querido poder sentirse como un caballero; y ahora que tenía la oportunidad... "Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, ¿verdad?"

Sin embargo, cuando al fin reaccionó, en vez de hablar posó con delicadeza una mano (la que no estaba ensangrentada) sobre la de Mikasa.

–Lo sé –se limitó a decir–. Somos un equipo.

Apretó levemente su mano; ella contestó con otro apretón. Ya no hacían falta más palabras, todo estaba dicho con aquellos gestos.

Jean volvió a apoyarse sobre el lanzacohetes. Mikasa retiró con suavidad la mano de su hombro, una muda pregunta en el aire. Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a su compañera. Ella comprendió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar de regreso a la base; el sonido de sus pasos se perdió enseguida. Le agradeció mentalmente que le dejase un tiempo a solas, para poder ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, se limitó a contemplar el hermoso día al que aún le quedaban muchas horas por delante; un espléndido cielo azul, apenas algunas nubes blancas en la lejanía. El sol y la brisa acariciaban su piel; lo único que se oía era el sonido del viento meciendo con suavidad los largos tallos de amarillo cereal. Aunque en realidad...

También podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Eran tranquilos, pausados... Estaba seguro de que, con cada uno de ellos, su sangre iba escapando lentamente por aquella herida en su alma; quizás cicatrizase, pero jamás llegaría a desaparecer del todo. "Puede... puede que sea mejor así."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jean Kirstein se sintió verdaderamente en paz consigo mismo.

No supo cuántos minutos pasó en ese estado, ni sabía cuánto le duraría hasta que la autocompasión asomase su fea cabeza... pero eso, por suerte, no llegó a ocurrir.

Le rescató, justo a tiempo, el único compañero que todavía le faltaba por conocer.


	9. El enemigo

Jean Kirstein se vio sorprendido por una botella de whisky (parecía del bueno) que alguien, por detrás, le había puesto justo delante de sus narices. Se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido...

Vio a un muchacho joven, de veintipocos años como él; alto y delgado, piel pálida y pecosa, los cortos cabellos negros asomando por debajo del gorro de lana oscura con que se cubría la cabeza. Un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo; el otro era grande y castaño, amable, parecía sonreír casi tanto como el resto de su cara.

Se le veía tranquilo, al muchacho... a pesar de ir cargado de explosivos: llevaba al menos media docena en los compartimentos de su abultado chaleco blindado; con la otra mano, sostenía el lanzagranadas que usaba para dispararlos. El resto de su uniforme consistía en una camiseta roja con mangas blancas, pantalones también rojos y unas botas de combate negras. Al cinto, por delante, llevaba una especie de caja o estuche, del que colgaba una plancha metálica que protegía sus... partes.

Daba igual que no le conociese: el Demoman de su nuevo equipo ya le caía mal.

¿Sería algo instintivo? Los dos eran especialistas en hacerlo volar todo por los aires; los explosivos no les resultaban extraños, se ganaban la vida usándolos del mismo modo que un oficinista usaría una grapadora. Sin embargo (al menos desde el punto de vista de Jean), un Soldier tenía que mirar cara a cara a sus enemigos, antes de reventarlos en pedazos; en cambio, un cobarde Demo podía limitarse a disparar a escondidas sus granadas, sin molestarse en comprobar si le había dado o no a alguien... maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera necesitaba apuntar! Y si encima cubría todo de minas para evitar sorpresas, ¿dónde estaba el mérito? ¡Hasta un mono podría hacerlo!

No pensó, o no quiso pensar, en la sangre fría que un Demoman necesitaba para calcular una trayectoria parabólica en mitad de una batalla y acertarle al enemigo... antes de que éste se acercarse demasiado y el experto en demoliciones corriese tanto o más peligro con esas mismas explosiones; normalmente un Demo no llevaba un arma que _no_ explotase, y en el cuerpo a cuerpo se defendía con lo primero que tuviera a mano, lo cual también revelaba un coraje fuera de lo habitual. Por no hablar del componente táctico imprescindible para poder crear "cuellos de botella"...

No es que Jean temiese ser reemplazado por alguien que pudiese hacer mejor su trabajo. ¡Qué va! ¿A quién se le podría ocurrir semejante estupidez? Y lo que Mikasa dijo antes ("¿en qué se diferencian?") había sido una broma, obviamente... No es que, en el fondo, reconociese que tampoco era muy complicado apuntar con un tubo y disparar hacia delante; qué va, qué va...

"Un Demo _jamás_ podrá sustituir a un Soldier... ¿Verdad?"

Todas esas dudas, que siempre estaban ahí por mucho que intentase ignorar su presencia, se juntaron con la agitación que todavía le quedaba tras su conversación con la Sniper... y Kirstein explotó.

–¡A buenas horas! –le gritó furioso al Demo– ¿No has podido llegar antes? ¡Habrás estado muy ocupado, durmiendo la mona! ¿Voy a tener que hacer siempre tu trabajo? ¡Y aparta esa botella de mi cara, borracho de mierda!

No le habría extrañado que el otro contestase a sus gritos con más gritos todavía, o que directamente le estampase la botella en la cabeza. En cambio, el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y guardó el whisky en uno de los compartimentos de su chaleco; en ningún momento perdió la calma, ni dejó de sonreír... una sonrisa amable y sincera, en absoluto forzada, como si nada pudiera perturbarle.

–Cada uno tiene su manera de "relajarse" –contestó con sencillez–. A mí esto me ayuda...

Los ademanes tranquilos y precisos, el tono claro y nada pastoso, la viveza con que le observaba aquel único ojo... Jean supo que había sido injusto con lo de "borracho"; qué demonios, si hasta le olía bien el aliento.

"Entonces, ¿no es por la bebida? ¿Siempre es así?"

En otras circunstancias habría considerado tanta amabilidad y tanta sonrisa como debilidades que explotar en aquel adversario, aquel enemigo... pero, por mucho que lo intentase, no era capaz de seguir atacándole; le pareció que sería como pegarle una patada a un cachorrillo de labrador.

–Creo que no nos han presentado –continuó el Demo–. Me llamo Marco Bott. Tú debes de ser Kirstein.

Extendió la mano y Jean iba a hacer otro tanto, pero se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la suya cubierta de sangre. Dudó un momento, pero el Soldier enseguida se colocó en posición de firmes y saludó a su compañero marcialmente. Bott le devolvió el saludo con la misma solemnidad, sin tomárselo a broma como había hecho antes el payaso de Connie. Luego los dos descansaron y simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–Bueno... –probó Marco– Has llegado hace poco pero ya has causado una buena impresión. Me crucé antes con Eren, me contó... Por cierto, habrá que buscarte un casco nuevo.

–De eso tendría que encargarse el idiota suicida ése –gruño Jean–. Y esperaba algo más de él. Creí que era un hombre, no una nenaza que iría corriéndole con el cuento al primero que...

–No, no, te estás confundiendo –el Demo negó con las manos–. Bueno, sí nos contó lo del cabezazo y todo lo demás... pero como algo _bueno_. Le has impresionado.

Aquí el Soldier sí que se quedó sin palabras. Su compañero aprovechó para sugerirle, con un ademán de cabeza, que volviesen a la base. Jean asintió, se echó el lanzacohetes al hombro y los dos RED se pusieron en marcha.

–Y defender a Mikasa fue un noble gesto, aunque te aseguro que no es una damisela en apuros precisamente... –Marco rió por lo bajo– A ella no hace falta que la rescaten, suele ser al revés.

–No fue por ella... –murmuró Kirstein con cierta dificultad– Es que le tenía ganas a Yeager.

Bott siguió riéndose, ahora con más fuerza. Era una risa cálida, alegre... casi contagiosa. El Soldier se dio cuenta de que, sin habérselo propuesto, ya estaba mucho más animado; y aunque intentó evitarlo, él también terminó sonriendo.

–Eren suele causar ese efecto, ¿verdad? – le comentó Marco, mirándole con complicidad– Mikasa también suele causar un efecto muy característico, aunque bien distinto...

Jean dejó de sonreír y guardó silencio, la vista al frente. Intentaba no repasar mentalmente, otra vez, aquella conversación tan dolorosa... y desde luego, ni se planteó hablar de ello con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, por muy simpático que fuese.

–Lo siento –el Demo parecía sincero–. Es sólo que... No eres el único, ¿vale? No es algo que sólo te haya pasado a ti. A ver, lo que quiero decir es... que no es algo _raro_, vamos.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio; Marco no insistió más, detalle que Jean agradeció. Era curioso... Cierto que acababa de conocerle, pero sentía como que no era así... Se sentía cómodo, a su lado; más tranquilo, también, como si su serenidad fuera una especie de aura que afectase a todos los que le rodeaban. Por otro lado...

Una parte de él, la más retorcida, se preguntó si "el bueno de Bott" no sería una especie de apestado dentro del grupo, y por eso se estaba esforzando ahora en hacerse el simpático con el nuevo; pero a Jean no le daba la impresión de que el pecoso estuviera interpretando un papel.

"Pues va a ser verdad... Simplemente _es_ así. Guau."

Comprobó que sus sospechas eran infundadas en cuanto llegaron a la valla que rodeaba el perímetro y Sasha salió a su encuentro cruzando el portón animadamente, con una escopeta al hombro y algo en la otra mano.

–¡Marco! Qué bien, le has encontrado. Toma, te lo devuelvo.

Le lanzó al Demo una especie de radio... y por un instante la expresión de aquél se congeló en una mueca de _horror_; sin embargo, se calmó con la misma agilidad con que cogió el dispositivo.

–Sasha... –Marco volvía a sonreír, aunque algo incómodo y con una gran gota de sudor en la frente– Éste es el detonador de las bombas que coloqué por todo el perímetro, ¿verdad?

–Ajá –contestó ella alegremente–. He estado vigilando como me pediste.

–Sasha, _estamos_ en el perímetro –esta vez la sonrisa de Bott sí que era forzada, mostraba todos los dientes–. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría pasado si...? ¡No puedes lanzar un detonador así sin más!

La Heavy se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos todavía más abiertos. Jean estaba seguro de que su expresión en aquel momento debía ser parecida; había faltado muy poco para salir volando por los aires... ¡literalmente!

–Bueno, pero... –replicó Sasha, recuperándose por completo en apenas un instante– ¡Al final no ha pasado nada!

Su enorme sonrisa no fue compartida por Marco, que se tapó la cara con una mano; era difícil saber si reía o lloraba. La castaña tuvo la decencia de enrojecer un poco, avergonzada.

–Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez –prometió mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca–. Hum... ¿Quieres que te ayude a recogerlas? Tenemos una reunión pendiente y cuanto antes terminemos...

Marco consiguió calmarse; cuando descubrió su rostro, la sonrisa habitual volvía a estar en su sitio.

–Supongo que tienes razón –consiguió decir sin que le temblase la voz.

–¡La reunión va a ser importante! Connie me habló de un equipo "BLA" o algo así...

Esta vez fue Jean quien se llevó una mano a la cara. "No puede ser..."

Mientras Sasha le miraba extrañada, Marco colocó el seguro del detonador y luego sacó de su caja un rollo de cinta americana; cortó un pedazo con los dientes y lo usó para pegar el dispositivo a su lanzagranadas. Esto le llamó la atención al Soldier, que se recuperó y enarcó una ceja; el Demo captó en seguida su interés.

–Es un modelo especial –explicó–. Entre Armin y Hange, ¡ni te imaginas la de cosas que pueden inventar! Con ésta, puedo disparar granadas normales o adhesivas, según con qué la cargue... Mucho más cómodo que tener que llevar dos armas distintas todo el tiempo.

–Oye, Jean –intervino Sasha–. ¿Siempre llevas el lanzacohetes así?

–Pues mira, ahora que lo dices... –contestó el Soldier– Solía llevarlo a la espalda, pero en algún momento se me debió romper la correa y me acostumbré a echármelo sobre el hombro. Hasta que no me lo has dicho, se me había olvidado por completo.

–Seguro que en la armería hay recambios –aportó Marco.

–Y como también es la enfermería –siguió Sasha con su enorme sonrisa–, puedes aprovechar para hacerle una visita a Hange. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!

–Ah, ¿no tienes más bocadillos para mí? –Jean se tomó el comentario a broma– Qué lástima...

–Todavía no he tenido tiempo de preparar otro –respondió la Heavy, entristecida.

–Por cierto –intentó animarla el Soldier–, ¡cumplí con mi misión! Le di el bocata a Eren y le encantó. Además de que seguramente le salvó la vida... Camarada Braus, ¡tu contribución a la victoria de hoy no será olvidada!

–¡Vaya, gracias! –otra vez animada... pero hablar sobre comida debió de darle hambre, porque le rugió el estómago y la alegría dejó rápidamente paso al apuro.

–No deberíamos retrasarnos más –Marco consiguió controlar la risa–. Jean, ve yendo para la base... y mira a ver si puedes adecentarte un poco, que el Capitán es algo aprehensivo con la sangre.

El Soldier se miró el pecho y vio que, efectivamente, la herida del cuello había terminado manchándole la guerrera y la camiseta.

–Sasha, iremos más rápido si nos separamos –continuó Bott–. Tú ve recogiendo por ese lado, yo iré por...

–Espera, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea? –preguntó Jean– Acabamos de cargarnos a ese Spy enemigo y...

–Lo he estado hablando antes con el Capitán –le interrumpió a su vez Marco, mirándole con atención–. Era un "lobo solitario", no hay que temer más ataques por el momento. No era un BLU y ellos todavía no conocen esta base... A no ser que tardemos demasiado en movernos y terminen descubriendo dónde estamos.

–Vale, vale... Capto la sutil indirecta, no te preocupes que ya me voy. Pero oye, pareces saber tú mucho sobre lo que se cuece por aquí...

–Bueno... –el Demo se pasó la mano por la nuca algo incómodo– Antes me despisté y el Capitán me echó la bronca, luego tuve que ayudarle a preparar la reunión y surgió el tema.

–Bien, te creeré... por ahora –bromeó Jean, intentando parecer amenazador.

Se sintió satisfecho al ver que Marco tragaba saliva, aunque su sonrisa reapareció enseguida; se despidió de él y de Sasha y marchó de regreso a la base.

Pensó en la suerte que había tenido con aquel equipo: eran buenos camaradas. Le gustaría que todos siguiesen de una pieza cuando hubieran terminado la misión, pero iba a ser difícil: estaban en guerra, la gente moría en un bando y en otro... y también en aquel tercer grupo misterioso; el Spy "BLA" sólo había sido el primero en caer.

"¿Cuánto tiempo... hasta que caiga uno de los nuestros?"

Pero él era un Soldier. Y ésa era la vida que había elegido.

Apretó los dientes y siguió adelante.


	10. Hogar

Jean Kirstein empezaba a considerar aquella base un poco como su "casa", aunque tendrían que abandonarla pronto. Casi podía sentir cierta urgencia en el aire; como si no hubiera tiempo que perder, como si aquella misión fuera a llevarles de un lugar a otro sin parar...

Sintió algo de nostalgia cuando volvió a cruzar el canal por la pasarela, ¡y apenas habían pasado unas horas desde la primera vez! Todo estaba como al principio, exceptuando algún boquete y varias manchas negras de cuando el "accidente"... Esta vez, al acercarse a la puerta, se limitó a mirar a la cámara; si se había averiado con la explosión de antes, ya la habían arreglado. Se preguntó qué clase de trampas habría colocado ahora el Engineer...

La compuerta se abrió, pero esta vez no le esperaba nadie al otro lado. Jean enarcó una ceja, avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo e iba a asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, donde se oían algunas voces... cuando Armin salió de allí y casi chocó contra él. Otra vez.

–¡Caramba! Creo que esto es lo que los franceses llaman "déjà vu".

–Supongo –el Soldier se encogió de hombros–. Oye, Sasha y Marco todavía tardarán en llegar... y me gustaría ponerme algo un poco más presentable.

–Ciertamente. El rojo disimula parcialmente la sangre, pero no hay duda de que el Capitán te agradecerá que tengas esa consideración.

–Eh... Sí, claro. ¡Ah! El lanzacohetes funciona de maravilla. Muchas gracias por arreglármelo.

–¡Para eso estamos! Ya me conoces: resuelvo problemas prácticos... Te sugiero que vayas a la armería, allí hay más uniformes. Hange y Eren también estarán allí, os llevaré agua enseguida para que podáis lavaros un poco. Y deberías dejar que la buena doctora le echase un vistazo a ese feo corte que tienes en el cuello.

–Ah... Bien, vale. Por cierto, acabo de conocer a Marco. Un tipo simpático, ¿verdad?

–Indudablemente... –y sin embargo, el Engineer parecía dudar– Bien, voy a buscar...

No terminó la frase y volvió a entrar en la sala de reuniones. Fue algo extraño, pero el Soldier tenía otras preocupaciones en aquel momento y no le dio más importancia. Siguió andando y llegó al final del pasillo.

En efecto, Hange había regresado a la enfermería; todavía llevaba la pistola médica y su uniforme completo. Eren estaba sentado sobre la mesa del centro; la sangre reseca le daba un aspecto feroz a su rostro, pero el joven se pasaba una mano por el brazo (como si le hubiesen puesto una inyección) y parecía asustado. "Supongo que la Medic suele causar ese efecto". Jean reprimió un escalofrío.

–¡Y aquí tienes tu piruleta! –exclamó alegremente la Doctora Zoë, dándose la vuelta de repente.

–Hum... ¿Gracias?

Estaba claro que Eren desconfiaba, como si el dulce pudiese explotar en cualquier momento; Jean no le culpó, él habría sospechado exactamente lo mismo. "Hay que tener cuidado con Hange. Y con el resto del equipo, también. Pero especialmente con Hange."

Entonces el chico de ojos claros se fijó en él, ya algo más animado.

–¡Hola, Caracaballo! ¿Todo bien con Mikasa?

Jean se quedó, como tantas otras veces en lo que llevaba de día, sin palabras. No por el insulto. "Ya le meteré una colleja luego."

Pero por la forma en que se lo había preguntado... "No hay mala intención ahí, ¿verdad? Todavía no puede saberlo, ha sido hace muy poco. ¡Y aun así...!"

–Me debes un casco, capullo –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, controlando a duras penas la ira que surgía de nuevo en su interior.

–Oye, si tan importante es para ti... –Eren frunció el ceño, algo molesto; se levantó de la mesa y empezó a rebuscar entre las cajas de la armería.

De pronto, Jean notó una especie de descarga... y se sintió mucho mejor. Hange, sonriente, le estaba apuntando con el rayo de la pistola médica. El dolor en las articulaciones, especialmente rodillas y tobillos, se le alivió al instante; incluso notó un escozor en el cuello y supo que el corte se le había cerrado. "Será magia negra... pero oye, funciona." Respiró hondo, aliviado.

–¡Gracias, Doctora! Me siento como nuevo.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Detuvo el rayo, se quitó la mochila y dejó la pistola médica en el suelo con cuidado; después se dio la vuelta y empezó a trastear dentro de la nevera que había visto antes... Su espalda le tapaba la vista, cosa que agradeció; prefería no saber qué guardaba allí.

–¡Qué suerte! –exclamó Eren.

–¿Has encontrado algo? – Jean avanzó hacia él.

–Sí, una camiseta limpia. A ver... Sniff, sniff... Bueno, más limpia que la que tengo puesta... Al Capitán no le hace gracia que llevemos ropa ensangrentada, ni siquiera en mitad de una batalla...

–Se supone que el rojo disimula un poco...

–Da igual, el Capitán lo _sabe_. Lo suyo con la limpieza no es normal. Si hubieras visto cómo estaba el almacén cuando llegamos...

El Soldier no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con aquel comentario; se imaginaba a Levi en plan "Cenicienta", con un pañuelo tapándole la cara y un plumero en cada mano, "apuñalando" la suciedad tan implacablemente como si de la espalda de un enemigo se tratase. Luego levantó una ceja, sorprendido, cuando Eren se quitó la camiseta; puede que no pareciese muy fuerte, pero tenía buenos abdominales...

Jean no se dio cuenta de que Hange se había acercado a él sigilosamente por detrás

–Pues deberías ver a Mikasa –le susurró al oído–. ¡Eso sí que es una tableta de chocolate!

Kirstein no gritó, no dio un salto... pero por un momento le costó respirar. ¿Por qué hacía de repente tanto calor allí dentro? Y... ¿era sangre lo que le salía de la nariz?

–Creo que yo también voy a necesitar otro uniforme –consiguió decir con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir; pudo oír cómo la Medic se reía por lo bajo.

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó Armin con un par de cubos llenos de agua y varias toallas.

–Sé que no basta para una limpieza a fondo –se disculpó mientras soltaba su carga–, pero hay que darse prisa. Sasha y Marco ya han llegado.

–Vaya, sí que han sido rápidos –murmuró Jean sorprendido.

–Esos dos son más de lo que aparentan... –comentó Hange, haciéndose la misteriosa.

–Pues vaya novedad –replicó el Soldier–. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos normales.

La Medic volvió a reírse. Jean consiguió reprimir otro escalofrío y cogió una de las toallas.

–¡Mira, Armin! –mientras tanto Eren le mostraba algo a su amigo– ¿Qué te parece éste?

Jean le observó incrédulo: el Scout se había puesto en la cabeza un enorme sombrero mexicano.

–Es mejor que te quites eso... –el Engineer respondió con sinceridad.

–¿Lo quieres tú, Jean? –Eren se lo ofreció de buena fe.

–No, gracias... –el Soldier mantuvo a raya su ira– Donde esté un buen casco metálico, que se quite lo demás. Y oye, ponte algo encima que te vas a resfriar.

–Sí, sí... –Yeager dejó el sombrero donde lo había encontrado y cogió otra de las toallas– Antes tendré que limpiarme un poco. Sangre, y todo eso. Ya sabes. Por el cabezazo de antes.

–¿Y el que tú me diste a mí? Te recuerdo que todavía tienes que explicarme...

–Todo eso se verá enseguida –cortó Armin, muy serio–. Por favor, daos prisa.

Hange volvió a acercarse a Jean, aunque esta vez sin tanto disimulo y con algunas prendas de ropa.

–He encontrado otro uniforme para ti –lo dejó sobre la mesa y se le quedó mirando, expectante, sonriendo como una gata.

El Soldier resopló. Si creía que iba a haber alguna diferencia sólo porque ella le estaba mirando... Dejó con cuidado sus armas en el suelo, se quitó la mochila y el cinto con las granadas, se desabrochó la guerrera y la dejó caer.

Armin había cogido el lanzacohetes y lo examinaba con curiosidad.

–Lástima no tener tiempo para aumentar la probabilidad de críticos...

–Son un arma de doble filo –repuso Jean mientras se sacaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza–. Recuerda que uso esos cohetes para impulsarme... ¡Preferiría hacer el despegue de una sola pieza!

–Por supuesto, por supuesto...

Jean trató de ignorar el silbido de admiración de la Medic, pero parte de él se sintió satisfecho. "Creo que no tengo nada que envidiarle a Yeager..."

–Oye –retomó la conversación mientras se pasaba por el pecho una toalla empapada en agua–. ¿Y un dispositivo para poder "cargar" los cohetes a voluntad? Marco me enseñó lo que hiciste –Hange carraspeó–, lo que _hicisteis_ con su lanzagranadas, es una idea bastante práctica.

–¡Bien pensado! –aprobó el Engineer– Pero necesitaríamos un tiempo del que carecemos...

–Entonces quizás en otro momento. Oye, ¿no habrá por ahí correas de repuesto? Me gustaría poder llevar el lanzacohetes a la espalda, tener las manos libres si no lo estoy usando... Sé que no es un desafío para alguien como tú, pero me vendría bien.

–Ningún problema. Aunque... ¿Qué tal incorporar _otro_ arma al lanzacohetes? Una bayoneta, o una escopeta...

–Sí, claro... ¿Qué tal modificarlo para que lance palas? –entonces Jean se dio cuenta de que Armin estaba haciendo cálculos de verdad– Tío, que era broma... Me basto con los cohetes de toda la vida. Además, no tenemos tiempo...

–Cierto, cierto...

El Soldier meneó la cabeza, terminó de lavarse y se puso la camiseta limpia; olía un poco a moho, pero al menos no tenía sangre.

Eren, que después de limpiarse y cambiarse había seguido buscando entre las cajas, se acercó a él con entusiasmo.

–¡Jean, fíjate en lo que he encontrado! –exclamó.

"Y pensar que hace un momento habíamos estado a punto de matarnos entre nosotros..." Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nada más ver lo que el Scout tenía en sus manos.

–¡Un Stahlhelm! –contestó con idéntico entusiasmo– El casco de acero típicamente germano. Aunque también lo usan en muchos otros países. Gracias, Eren... –casi se asustó al ver que aquellas palabras le habían salido sin esfuerzo– ¡En fin! Voy a comprobar que no tiene símbolos del Reich...

–¿Te refieres a la cruz gamada? –intervino Armin– De hecho, es un símbolo con miles de años de antigüedad, principalmente asociado al hinduismo... Creo que en sánscrito significa "buen augurio".

–Ajá –repuso el Soldier, distraído–. Gracias por la lección de historia, Engie. De acuerdo, no le veo nada raro...

Se lo puso en la cabeza: le quedaba de maravilla. Animado, se abrochó la guerrera limpia mientras silbaba; por si acaso, sacó de la vieja todos sus papeles y se los guardó en un bolsillo de la nueva. Luego se fijó en que Arlert parecía serio... ¿Era por lo que le había dicho antes, o estaba dándole vueltas a otra cosa? "Quizás sea otra vez por lo de Teufort... es un tema que les preocupa bastante."

–Armin, te había dejado antes el auricular... –dijo Eren– ¿Terminaste con lo que te pidió el Capitán?

–¿Cómo? ¡Ah! Sí, sí... –el Engineer pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento– He conseguido construir otros dos más, emisión y recepción sin problemas. Me habría gustado fabricar suficientes para todo el equipo, pero siempre pasa lo mismo... ¡Tiempo, necesito más tiempo!

–Quizás pueda echarte una mano –sugirió el Scout.

–Eren, no te ofendas, pero... Mis inventos tienden a _explotar_ cuando tú estás cerca. Seguro que es una habilidad a la que puedes sacar provecho. ¿Infiltrándote en la base del enemigo, quizás?

El Scout gruñó un poco pero no se lo tomó a mal.

–Si ya estamos todos listos –por una vez fue Hange la voz de la razón–, deberíamos ir a la sala de reuniones con los demás. Podemos dejar las armas aquí –notó que Jean dudaba–. A Levi no le gusta que las metamos allí, ni siquiera la pistola médica... no sé qué del olor.

–¿Seguro que no entrará nadie...?

–El Capitán está controlando varias cámaras en puntos estratégicos –contestó Armin–. Además, según él no van a volver a atacarnos por ahora... y si lo intentan –aquí sonrió con ferocidad–, les he preparado unas cuantas sorpresas.

–¿Eso para lo que le habías pedido ayuda a Connie antes?

–No, todavía no. Pero pronto...

Se hizo un silencio ominoso. De común acuerdo, sin decir nada, los cuatro salieron de la enfermería y avanzaron por el pasillo. Hacia la sala de reuniones.

Hacia la explicación de qué había pasado en Teufort.


	11. En serio, Teufort

Jean Kirstein sonrió al oír cómo el silencio ominoso que rodeaba a los cuatro mercenarios mientras avanzaban por el pasillo... se rompía con el gruñido del estómago vacío de alguien.

Sonrió algo menos cuando se percató de que se trataba de _su_ estómago.

–Es verdad que sólo he tomado algo de café... –murmuró avergonzado.

Hange se rió; Eren y Armin fueron más discretos y se limitaron a sonreír.

–Antes vi que el Capitán había colocado algo en la mesa para picar –comentó Armin.

–Creí... –dijo la Medic cuando terminó de reír– Creí que al enano no le gustaba que comiésemos en la sala de reuniones.

–Será para compensar a Sasha –aportó Eren–. Antes la obligó a quedarse aquí y a ella no le hizo mucha gracia; y encima tuvo que sacrificar su bocadillo... El Capitán puede parecer un tipo duro, _es_ un tipo duro, pero en el fondo se preocupa por nosotros.

–Bah, conociéndole seguro que son raciones del ejército –contestó Hange, que se encogió de hombros al recibir la mirada de los otros tres–. ¿Qué? Es _Levi_. Si fuese demasiado amable, sería algo antinatural.

–Tú sí que eres antinatural, cuatro ojos –se oyó la voz baja y aun así clara y nítida del Capitán, como un cuchillo, incluso antes de llegar a la sala.

La Medic soltó una risotada todavía más fuerte, mientras el grupo entraba y se reunía con los demás, que ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa oval; con excepción de Levi, que se había quedado de pie al lado de un proyector colocado en uno de los extremos, mientras comprobaba una especie de pantalla portátil que debía darle acceso a las cámaras de seguridad.

Mikasa saludó a Jean con un leve gesto de cabeza, y él contestó discretamente de la misma manera; Connie se entretenía haciendo surgir una llama en la palma de su mano ("¿cómo hará ese truco?"); Marco tenía una expresión apacible y había cerrado su único ojo, de modo que parecía dormido; Sasha miraba decepcionada las raciones "ahora-con-menos-sabor" que había en el centro de la mesa junto a varios vasos de plástico y una cafetera (detalle que Kirstein agradeció).

Los cuatro recién llegados se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa: frente a ellos, tenían la pared despejada sobre la que irían proyectándose las sucesivas diapositivas que explicarían...

–Bien, ahora que por fin estamos todos aquí... –interrumpió Levi, con voz que parecía cansada, a juego con la expresión de su cara– Terminemos con esto de una vez, lo antes posible.

Antes de que apagasen la luz, Jean se las apañó para llenar rápidamente con café uno de los vasos (apenas derramó dos o tres gotas) y luego cogió un puñado de raciones; no veía por qué la gente tenía un problema con ellas...

Los demás, en cambio, estaban pendientes de la pared. Quizás por ser el nuevo, Kirstein no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación... Pero sí pudo ver la expresión seria de Hange, algo poco habitual en ella; Connie y Sasha también parecían incómodos, aunque tenía la impresión de que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué había pasado en Teufort; Marco había abierto su único ojo y observaba con solemnidad; Mikasa, Armin y Eren se habían colocado juntos y por sus caras se notaba que ya conocían la historia... y que no iba a ser agradable.

La sala quedó prácticamente a oscuras, por única luz la que venía del proyector.

Se oyó un click y apareció la primera imagen: a un lado, una bomba roja con las iniciales R.E.D. en su interior; al otro, una llave inglesa blanca sobre fondo azul en que se veían las letras B.L.U.

–Sólo un momento para recordar lo más básico –continuó el Spy desde las sombras–. La empresa "Reliable Excavation Demolition", dirigida por Redmond Mann, lleva ya bastantes años enfrentada a la compañía "Builders League United", fundada por Blutarch Mann. El motivo de la disputa...

Aquí el Capitán pareció dudar.

–¿Algo sobre unos campos de grava? –trató de ayudar Armin, levantando tímidamente una mano.

–El motivo no es relevante –gruñó Levi, como si le irritase la idea de estar luchando por algo así–. Lo relevante es que las dos empresas pagan, y pagan bien, para resolver sus diferencias con batallas de mercenarios: dos equipos de nueve cada uno, todos con una profesión distinta... No estoy seguro de cuál de los dos hermanos tuvo primero la genial idea –aquí su voz rezumó sarcasmo.

–¿Son hermanos? –murmuró Sasha, horrorizada por el enfrentamiento fratricida.

–Al menos no han intentado matarse directamente el uno al otro –replicó Mikasa con calma.

–Habría sido malo para nosotros, ¿verdad? –intentó bromear Connie– No estaríamos aquí, cobrando una pasta gansa...

–_Como iba diciendo_ –las palabras del Capitán surtieron el efecto de un puñetazo en la mesa y los demás se callaron–, de manera expresa o tácita, se fueron estableciendo unas "reglas del juego".

Jean tragó saliva, incómodo; aún no había tocado su café. Recordaba que el tema había salido en su conversación con Mikasa... y ya entonces había parecido que _alguien_, en algún momento, había decidido saltarse esas reglas. No estaba muy seguro del quien, pero no tenía dudas del _dónde_.

–Teufort –anunció con seriedad el Spy, como si le hubiera leído la mente, mientras pasaba a la siguiente diapositiva–. La idea era simplificar los enfrentamientos con un campo de batalla en el que el objetivo no era volar la base contraria por los aires, sino obtener un maletín con documentos secretos que custodiaba el enemigo. No era muy difícil saber dónde buscar... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada base estaba justo enfrente de la otra y que el diseño era prácticamente idéntico.

La diapositiva mostraba, sobre un ancho canal, un puente de madera cubierto con algunos tablones desgastados; frente al extremo visible del puente, aparecía un fuerte de madera que recordaba (muy vagamente) a los del Salvaje Oeste, con dos entradas bastante amplias y un balcón al que también podía accederse por dos sitios distintos.

El Capitán pasó a la siguiente dispositiva... Al principio Kirstein creyó que era la misma imagen, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo el _otro_ extremo del puente. "Pues tenía razón, ¡las bases son casi simétricas!"

–Sé que varios de vosotros ya conocéis bien este sitio, pero es mejor que los demás también se hagan una idea –por el tono, Levi parecía estar... _disculpándose_; Jean tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El Spy fue pasando más diapositivas... Por lo visto, en cada base las dos entradas daban a un mismo recibidor, desde el cual podía accederse a su vez a unas alcantarillas o a un patio; las alcantarillas llevaban hasta el canal, a donde también conducían las de la otra base. En el patio había dos tramos de escaleras de madera: podías subir unas para luego bajar por otras más amplias de cemento, que llevaban hasta la sala de inteligencia donde se custodiaba el maletín con los documentos; o podías usar el tramo opuesto para llegar a un recibidor en el piso de arriba, justo frente a la sala de suministros. Este recibidor daba acceso a su vez al de la planta de abajo, al balcón y a un largo pasillo que iba descendiendo con giros de noventa grados hasta conectar con la zona del maletín.

En la sala casi a oscuras, vagamente iluminada por la luz del proyector, el zumbido monótono de éste era prácticamente lo único que se oía. El ambiente iba estando cada vez más cargado, más tenso. Sin proponérselo, el Soldier fue uniendo las distintas "piezas del puzzle" que eran las diapositivas, trazando un mapa mental de la base y concentrándose en las distintas estrategias que podían funcionar según la situación fuese una u otra.

"Las escaleras amplias son un acceso más directo, pero también más peligroso... además de que si intentas escapar con el maletín por el patio, el enemigo puede concentrarse allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..."

Jean movió la cabeza, como si hubiese salido de un trance, y vio que no era el único; Sasha y Connie también estaban absortos en las imágenes, con la mirada algo ausente de quien le da vueltas a un problema complicado sin encontrar una solución definitiva.

–Es... _adictivo_, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Levi, casi leyéndole el pensamiento– Sólo con verlo ya estás imaginándote cómo atacar, cómo defender... pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que se siente al _estar_ ahí. La mejor manera de describirlo sería... "locura colectiva".

Kirstein tragó saliva. En aquellos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos, tuvo tiempo para sentir varios escalofríos. "No llegaron a destinarme allí y lo único que he oído últimamente sobre ese lugar son rumores, pero aun así..."

–Los combates en Teufort empezaron hace más o menos un año. Si lo que RED y BLU pretendían era resolver su disputa lo antes posible, se llevaron una sorpresa... –aquí la voz del Capitán se volvió amarga– Apenas habían terminado de limpiar los restos del último equipo, llegaba otro nuevo al campo de batalla para continuar luchando. Los refuerzos se iban sucediendo cada vez con más rapidez, los mercenarios eran cada vez más jóvenes e inexpertos... En aquella época no faltaba gente dispuesta a jugarse el cuello por dinero, que nunca había sido un problema para los hermanos Mann, pero llegó un punto en que la gente iba a Teufort sólo por el subidón... En serio, llegó un punto en el que los mercenarios se olvidaron de los maletines y empezaron a matarse entre ellos directamente.

Hange, tan seria como Levi, todavía no había dicho ni una palabra. Marco intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero parecía cada vez más incómodo. Connie y Sasha, inquietos, prestaban tanta atención que resultaba extraño. Los otros... Eren, Mikasa y Armin se habían ido juntando cada vez más, casi abrazándose, como para darse fuerzas; no podía verles bien las caras en la penumbra, pero Jean _sabía_ que sus ojos mostraban en aquel momento la "mirada de los mil metros" de quien ha estado en el infierno.

"Y ese infierno se llama Teufort. Yo podría haber terminado allí... Joder, entonces estaría todavía peor de la puta cabeza. Me pregunto si Levi luchó allí... y Hange, y quizás Marco..."

–La locura se prolongó durante seis meses –la voz del Spy era cada vez más baja pero podía oírse sin problemas en aquel silencio–. En todo ese tiempo no se consiguió absolutamente _nada_ para resolver el conflicto de una vez. Eso sí, hubo tantas bajas que se abandonó la costumbre de inscribir los nombres de los caídos en un muro... porque ya no había suficiente espacio.

Kirstein respiró hondo para intentar calmarse; lo consiguió a duras penas. Habría preferido creer que el Capitán estaba dando rienda suelta a su humor negro, pero su instinto le advirtió que no era broma.

"Y cómo es que, hasta hoy, no he oído hablar de lo que pasó allí realmente... Oh, ya. Toda esa gente que murió... Supongo que tiene sentido que oculten esa información. Pero Levi no hablaría sobre un asunto tan delicado sin la autorización de los superiores... ¿y se la han dado ahora? ¿Tan mal está la cosa? La nueva misión..."

–No se sabe cuánto tiempo podría haber durado esto –retomó el Spy–. Quizás seguirían librándose combates, quizás ninguno de nosotros estaríamos hoy aquí... Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, o más bien _alguien_.

–Alguien que se saltó las reglas... –murmuró Jean, con una ominosa sensación de déjà vu.

Si Levi le oyó, no dijo nada. Se limitó a poner otra diapositiva, esta vez la foto algo gastada de un hombre en plano americano o tres cuartos. El sujeto debía tener unos cuarenta años, pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y casi cubierto por un sombrero similar al de un Sniper pero negro; ojos azules que parecían mirar burlones a la cámara; sonrisa cruel. Por uniforme, llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca debajo de una gabardina negra que le daba un aire siniestro.

"¿Otra vez el equipo BLA? No me digas que con éste fue con quien empezó todo..."

–Señoras y señores –anunció el Spy con seriedad–, les presento a Kenny "el Carnicero", capitán del último equipo BLU que luchó en Teufort.


End file.
